


Completing my dreams (rewritten

by thehappiestwolfluvr



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappiestwolfluvr/pseuds/thehappiestwolfluvr
Summary: my heart was melting as i wrote the part about Lloyd finding the kitty





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [live life (as the walls keep tumbling down)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670508) by [whichlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights). 



~~ Kai POV ~~

one sibling was enough. I loved my sister, Nya,  but she was a brat sometimes. She was only 9 and  i didn't understand why Mom and Dad wanted another kid. After Nya's birth, Mom almost died. Why want another when you know you can’t do it yourself? I was currently 12 with a bad case of ADHD i couldn't control, no matter how hard i tried. Sometimes i woke up hyper as if i'd eaten a whole tub of ice cream or maybe even  99 chocolate bars. Others, i woke up as if i'd slept on a bed of rock: grumpy and bitchy. Sometimes i could focus like a hawk. Others, my mind kept wandering about, thinking of something i saw in the store i wanted but knew i could never have, or just making up scenarios in my head i knew wouldn't come true, no matter how much i wanted them to. 

 

The kid's name was Lloyd, Lloyd Montgomery..ugh...Smith..at least if we decided to keep him. He was worse than me. He was afraid of thunderstorms and he was 8. Even I had overcome that by that time. He barely talked or made eye contact. He also didn't talk very well, like he was 4, and he was 8 for god's sake. They just had to adopt him at the end of March which meant April was next, the rainiest month of the year.I sat in my room messing around with a couple of my action figures, which i was kinda out growing and was going to get rid of soon. I heard a clap of thunder and saw a flash of lightening followed by a loud whimper from across the hall.

"What's your problem?" I asked him, opening his door after stomping across the hall.

"funder." he says, having lost his front teeth a few days ago "I no like."

"Can't you at least talk normally for once!" I snapped. "Your 8-freaking-years-old, not 4." I spun on my heel with an eye roll and walked downstairs to get water.

"At least try and be nice to him, Kai," Dad says as I walk by.

"How can I? he talks like he's 4 when he's 8, he's scared of thunder and lightning and even I was long over it by that time" I snap. "One sibling is enough. I don't need another one."

"Kai, we still have until June to decide if we're keeping him," Dad said, giving me a disappointed look.

"Don't," I say with a scowl. "He's annoying and stupid" I hear a soft whimper and spin around, seeing Lloyd. He was wearing his big hoodie that had striped bleached or painted on them to look like skeleton bones

"Lloyd...I.." I start, but he runs back up the stairs to his room before I can.

"It isn't me you should be apologizing to, Kai" Dad says after i try to say sorry to him. He has that disappointed look on his face and something else i couldn't place. it 10 times worse. I shoved my hands in my hoodie pockets and walked up stairs to give him an apology i really didn’t want to give. His door was open just enough for me to see inside without being seen from outside. He was sitting on his bed, his back to the door as he was chewing on the sleeve of his hoodie and looking sad. i felt slightly sympathetic,  went back into my room, and grabbed a small plastic package off my desk before walking back across the hall. i knocked slightly before pushing the door open farther, having gotten no response.

"What you want?" he asked, glancing up at me long enough to see who it was before returning back to chewing his sleeve, looking down at his feet. I walked over,  set the small package in his lap and taking a step back. It was a silicone green dog tag I'd gotten for my last birthday. It had come in a set of two and I'd only opened one, which I was currently wearing tucked into my shirt. mine was red.

"I just wanted to say sorry...and...I saw you...chewing on your sleeve..so I thought I'd give you an apology gift" I say softly.

"What it is?" he picks it up and examines it through the package.

"You wear it on a chain of some sort and chew on it when you're nervous or whatever. you could keep it in your pocket too, though." he studied me for a quick moment before slowly taking it out of its wrapper and chewing on it. "Better?" he nods slightly but says nothing I sat down next to him silently, unsure what to do.

"I didn't mean for you to hear that," I say quietly after a moment of silence

"You did. You fink it. You want me leave"

"I did," I admitted, looking down at my lap. "But..i...i..."

"No one ever want me," he said, pulling his knees to his chest as he still chewed on the dog tag. "Not even my real mommy or daddy. They left before I a year. Why would dey?"

"I don't know, honestly." I said, wrapping an arm around him as if on instinct, feeling a sudden urge to protect him. "they might have had their own stuff going on, but either way, it was wrong to leave you like that and that makes them dead beats."

"You want me leave," he repeats. "I always forced leave or get left. No one ever want me."

"No. I don't want you to leave. Not anymore." I said, my leg bouncing up and down slightly, but I didn't bother to try and stop it, knowing that was nearly impossible. "You're my family, ok? You can stay as long as you want. You’re apart of our family now. My parents are the best and they won't leave you, I know it.” I sigh ”I've been a jerk"

"Ya," he says with a small sniffle and laugh.

"But we can get along."

"Brovers?" he asks, looking up at me nervously as he continued to chew the dog tag

"Brothers" I agreed, pulling him closer with a genuine smile"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

“Kaaaaiiiii” Lloyd said, drawing out his name as he shook him. It’s been 2, almost 3 years since they had kept him. Kai groaned slightly, trying to ignore his younger brother.   
“Kaaaaiiiii” Lloyd repeated, shaking him harder.  
“Go back to bed, Lloyd.” Kai said rolling over so his back was to his little brother. “It’s like 3 am.”  
“Actually.” Lloyd said, frowning. “It is almost 7. Get up now or you’re gonna make us to be later than we already are.” Kai reached for his phone that sat on his bedside table and looked at the time, squinting from how bright the light was. Seeing that it was almost 7, he shot upright.  
“Give me 10 minutes.” He said, suddenly wide awake. Lloyd smiled a bit, waiting for Kai to realize today was saturday. Kai glanced back at his phone after seeing the slight smirk on Lloyd’s face.  
“You’re a butt.” Kai said, watching his language since Lloyd was still very impressionable and would think it was ok to cuss. He flopped back down on his bed with a groan.  
“You’re up, now it’s video games.” Lloyd tugged on his arm. “You gotta update. It been a week.”  
“Can i wake up first? I’m not entirely awake and i’m starving.”  
“After?” the blonde was hopeful.   
“We can do another video at 10, after everyone’s fully awake. We’re generally very loud anyways and mom and nya usually leave to do the shopping for food and stuff about that time.” the siblings walked down stairs, Lloyd already dressed while Kai was shirtless and in his sleep pants still.   
“‘Morning mom.” Kai smiled a bit as he poured him and Lloyd some cereal. They plopped down on the couch with their bowls and ate and watched TV, though Lloyd spent most of the time staring at the TV and wondering how the animations and such of the cartoons were created until his cereal was soggy and mush and gross.   
“I wasn’t very hungry anyways.” Lloyd shrugged. It was nearly 9:30. “Can we do another video now?”  
“I said at 10, when mom and Nya are shopping.” Kai smiled a bit, ruffling his little brother’s hair, who frowned and flattened his hair. Suddenly there was the doorbell.   
“I got it!” Kai shouted upstairs before walking over to the door, Lloyd following at his heels like a curious puppy. Kai opened it a crack so he could close it if he had to. He saw it was his best friend, Jay. He’d completely forgotten about that.  
“You forgot?” Jay asked, sighing.  
“I did a little.” Kai tipped his head ever so slightly in the direction of Lloyd and Jay nodded.   
“What you forget?” Lloyd said, sounding disappointed.  
“I was gonna do something with Jay today.” Kai said, closing the door behind Jay after letting him in.   
“Awe.” Lloyd said frowning sadly. “But we never hang out.”  
“Actually, we live in the same house. We hang out and do a lot of things all the time.” Kai smiled slightly at his little brother.  
“We really only get to see each other at school.” Jay said, nodding slightly. “Cuz we have such different schedules.”  
“Can i come?” Lloyd asked hopefully, seeming innocent and it was hard to say no.  
“I’d say yes.” Kai replied. “But it’s gonna be loud, lots of screaming, lots of noise, and lots of motion. You have motion sickness, Lloyd, and you’ll get an overload more than likely. I’m just lookin’ out for you, Lil’ bro.” Lightly scratching his head and running a hand through his hair, he turned to Jay.  
“Give me,like, 15 minutes and i’ll be ready. This hair isn’t easy.” As of right now, Kai’s hair was obviously bed head: messy and sticking out everywhere.   
“Doesn’t look any different to me.” Jay said jokingly, earning a punch in the arm from Kai, who then walked up stairs, smiling at the usual, hilarious antics of his best friend


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are you even goin'?" Lloyd asked as Kai pulled his arms into the sleeves of his hoodie, leaving it unzipped.

"A lot of places, but i'm mainly helping jay do one of his new inventions, which i'll probably regret 20 minutes into it when i loose an eyebrow like last time." Kai replied before grabbing his keys from the hook by the door, shouting he was leaving up the stairs to his mom, then following Jay out the door to his car. They were also going to go to Mega Monster for part of the day.

"I can't believe you're gonna graduate before me." Kai said as they headed towards the amusement park. Jay was a year and a half older than Kai and 2 grades ahead of him. They had only became friends because of the fact that jay was bullied for being really into science, for being more creative, and more curious than the other kids about strange topics. Kai stood up for him and they started hanging out at lunch, recess, etc and thus sparked their strange friendship no one could understand.

"I am 2 years older." Jay replied, smiling a bit.

"Still." Kai rolled his eyes

~~back at the ranch an hour later~~

 

"Mom." Lloyd said, lightly tugging on Maya's sleeve. They had finally gotten back from shopping after about an hour or so.

"What is it, sweetheart?" She asked, smiling slightly.

"Can i go to the park?" He pointed across the street to the small park with it's large field that was within eye sight and ear shot of the Smith house. Maya thought for a small minute, wondering if she could trust the blond 9 and a half year old not to wander too far off.

"Alright." She said finally. "Stay within calling distance. Don't go past the sand pit and don't talk to any strangers unless it's another kid." Lloyd nodded, smiling joyfully. He had never been on his own before. He ran to the end of the driveway, looked both ways like he was taught, and ran across the street, tripping over the curb and landing in the grass that separated the street from the sidewalk. Maya expected him to be sensitive about it and start crying like it was worse than it was, which he used to do all the time, but the blonde sat up, shaking the grass from his hair, slightly dazed then got up and continued on his way as if nothing happened.

 

~~another hour later~~

 

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Lloyd shouted loudly  as he raced back inside, something wrapped up in his green hoodie. Lloyd only shouted Mommy! when he was excited about something.

"Hmm?" Maya asked, sticking her head around the corner from where she was making Lunch in the kitchen.

"I found something!" He said, tipping his arms in her direction, revealing a small cat that, even though you could see it's ribs, had a very big belly.

"You have to take that back outside." Maya said hurriedly,. She didn't want the cat;s fur or dander in the house because Kai was allergic. Very allergic.

"But mom mom it's got a big belly and nipples." Lloyd said frowning. "I think it's gonna have kittens."

Maya quickly pulled him back outside, immediately shutting the front door behind them. "We can't keep her." Maya said softly. "Kai's allergic."

"But she's gonna have babies and she's so small." Lloyd said sadly.

"I'll tell you what." Maya said softly. "We'll call the local animal shelter and get them to come get her. They'll find a good home for her and her kittens." Lloyd nodded, smiling.

"Wait here while i call them inside." She said, smiling a bit

 

~~Back with Kai and Jay~~

 

"Jay! you know i can't do heights!"" Kai said, struggling against Jay, who was dragging him towards the Ferris wheel. 

"You can do roller coasters!" Jay protested.

"T-thats different>" Kai said. "those are fun and go too fast for me to notice how high i am. The Ferris Wheel is slow and." he gulped slightly. "You get the idea."

"Please, just this once?" Jay asked. "You can hold onto me and do whatever you need to to stay calm." Kai reluctantly agreed, shaking slightly as they got on after waiting in the long line. He looked around with wild eyes as the ride slowly started to move to fill in the other cars.

"It's ok." Jay said, squeezing Kai's hand reassuringly, giving him a soft smile. "Just don't think about it. Look at the sky. That's the one thing that stays the same."

"I'm trying." Kai said through gritted teeth, still shaking slightly. Once they got off the ride, Kai practically ran over to the nearest tree and hugged it. "Ground, sweet ground!"

"It wasn't that bad." Jay said as they walked back to his car. They had gone on every ride, sometimes more than once.

"I am legitimately terrified of heights like that, Jay!" Kai punched Jay in the arm as hard as he could, causing the ginger to wince and rub the area that would surely form a bruise. "Never again will i let you convince me to do ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Kai sighed, taking a few more deep breaths as they  exited the park, trying to calm himself down.

"Ok, i'm calm now." he said once they were finally in the car, headed towards Jay's place.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my heart was melting as i wrote the part about Lloyd finding the kitty


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I go back over?” Lloyd asked once the cat was gone about 3 hours later. It was now about 5

 

“For a little bit,” Maya replied, smiling slightly. Lloyd was so innocent sometimes. “Just keep an ear out for me. It’s getting late.”

“It’s only 4:30,” Lloyd said, smiling back at her. “But ok, mom” Off he went back to the park, skipping along happily. When he got back, he saw a kid about his age sitting alone on the swings, looking longingly at the older kids playing soccer and basketball and football. Lloyd frowned slightly, wondering if he should go over there.

“Mom did say I can talk to other kids.” he said to himself before walking over and taking a seat next to the kid on the other swing.

“Hi.” He said, smiling over at the other kid.

“Hey.” The other kid smiled back, looking over at him.

“I’m Lloyd.” 

“Micah.” the other kid replied.

“Wanna play?” 

“Yeah, but the older kids won’t let me. They say I'm too young.” Micah sighed.

“We can always play our own game. Bigger kids are always rude to me so I just ignore them.”

“Ok.” Micah smiled as Lloyd again and they both knew they’d made a new friend. 

 

About an hour later, they were running around, being kids and playing weird games. They’d played about 10 different games in an hour.

“Lloyd!” a distant voice called and Lloyd sighed reluctantly. 

“That’s mom,” he told Micah. “It means I've gotta go home.”

“Do you have to?” Micah asked sadly, earning a nod from Lloyd.

“Ya. I really really want to stay and play more, but I can't. I ga a go home and eat and shower and go to bed.” Lloyd said, sounding slightly younger than he was.

“Ok.” he nodded slightly, “it was fun meeting you, though.”

“Lloyd!” came the voice again.

“Ya. a lot a fun. I gotta go now.” He shot another smile at Micah and dashed off home.

 

“Have fun?” Maya asked after he had crossed the street and was now inside.

“Ya. I made a new friend.” the blonde beamed with joy. “His name’s Micah and he’s really nice and fun and cool.” Maya smiled. She liked seeing her kids happy.

“Go wash up. Dinners almost ready.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Kai!” Jay’s mom said as they walked inside, pulling him in for a tight hug. To them, Kai was family.

“Can’t…….breath….” Kai croaked out and he was released, left gasping for breath for a moment. 

“It’s been awhile, Kai.” Jay’s dad said, smiling at him.

“Definitely, Mr. Walker.” Kai said, smiling back.

“Ya’know you can call me Ed.” Ed replied.

“Just being respectful.” Jay rolled his eyes and pulled Kai down the hall to his room.

“Respectful, my ass.” Jay said, closing his door. 

“I actually like your parents, thank you very much.” Kai frowned at his older friend with a sigh as he plopped down on Jay’s bed.

“Not plopping on my bed would be nice.” Jay said, rolling his eyes as he sat down next to Kai. “It’s lumpy enough.”

“Anyways.” Kai said, laying back on Jay’s bed like he owned the place, looking over at him. “What’s the creation this time, Einstein?”

“We’d have to do it later. It involves the moonlight.” Jay smiled a little bit.

“In that case,” Kai rolled over and closed his eyes. “Wake me up later.”

“Kai, come on. Let’s do something while we wait.” Jay said, nudging his friend, who had already fallen asleep to stead, soft and even breathing.

“I hate you.” Jay mumbled. He wished he could fall asleep that fast. 

 

Later that night, Jay woke Kai up, they ate pizza, which Jay’s parents almost always ordered when Jay had friends over, then they went out to Jay’s little private workshop in the backyard.

“Don’t stay up too late!” Jay’s mom called after them.

“Only about midnight!” Jay called back. Edna shook her head slightly, walking back inside with a smiled

“Is that not late for you?” Kai asked as Jay shut the door behind them.

“No. I almost always stay up until, like,  2AM every morning. Sometimes in my room, sometimes out here. Depends on what i’m working on or want to do that day.” He replied, smiling. “I always shout back ‘only until midnight.’ It’s kinda a joke I have with my mom, i guess.”

“What are we doing anyways?”

“I already got the stuff for it, brings my dad does own that junkyard, but I’m trying to make a lunar panel. Like a solar panel, but for the moon. I’m always out here very late and run up the electricity bill, so ya.”

“And you need me to help because…..?”

“I need you to hold stuff steady and straight. Dad’s doing’ his own thing and can’t help me for at least a few weeks and if i don’t do this now, I’ll forget about it and end up not doing it until maybe 2 years later when i find the old design.” Jay pulled out his design he had drawn on art paper from those [big rolls](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcS-wvBV8Do_e80wllsK7JCSIAHLBNf3lEX4juo8ZqaH-uSMuGyOig) from where it sat by the door and tacked it up on the corkboard above his work table and made sure it was straight before he set to work gathering his materials from both inside and next to his workshop under the little awning he had to keep the larger stuff dry. 

 

“I don’t know how well I'll be able to stay awake until midnight.” Kai said about 10. His eyes were already starting to droop shut as he tried to help Jay.

“You took a 3 hour nap.” Jay said without looking up at his friend from what he was doing.

“Still. I’m never really up past 9:30. I get too tired this late. I get too much energy randomly and not enough other times.” Kai yawned loudly. “You know i have ADHD.” Jay rolled his eyes, now ignoring his friend.

“Don’t roll your eyes at me.” Kai said, reaching over with his free hand and smacking the back of Jay’s head.

“If you do that again, for all i know this could explode.” Jay replied, unfazed by what his slightly younger friend has just done as he kept working.

“Coffee Machine right by the door.” Jay said when he actually saw how tired Kai was at about 10:30 when they weren’t even halfway done.

“Ew.” Kai replied, making a ‘gross’ face. “Got any soda?’

“No.” Jay replied and suddenly started to feel tired himself, yawning hugely. “I didn't know being tired was contagious. “ he set down his tools and stretched. 

“Now can we go to bed?” Kai asked, sleepily rubbing his eyes with a yawn

“yeah. You made me tired anyways.” Jay yawned again, but only because they were contagious. 


	6. Chapter 6

“The moon power working ok?” Kai asked one day as he sat down with Jay at lunch at school. All grades had the same lunch period, but the juniors and seniors mostly went off campus since that was their privilege the other two grades didn’t get.

“Like a charm.” Jay smiled at his younger friend. “Anyways, i wonder when Red’s gonna post another video. It’s been like 3 weeks.” Kai mentally cursed himself. Had it really been that long?

“Maybe something came up with his family or school or something. He did only update once a week with 2 videos.” Kai replied, shrugging. Jay didn’t know he was a rising youtuber by the name of Red Wolf and he planned to keep it that way until he did a face reveal in a couple of months.

“Possibly. He’s really funny though and i, like, really want him to do a face reveal. He’s so secretive that way, though. Keeps you guessing.”

“Do you ever wonder who Greenie is?” Kai asked, pretending as if he didn’t know. 

“All the time. He really reminds me of Lloyd and i don’t really know why.”

“Agreed.” Kai said, swallowing back laughter before it could escape even the slightest. The two person group of friends ate their lunch, talking about random things such as Jay’s creations or references to something Red made.

“Jay, can i tell you something?” Kai asked, biting his lip slightly as he quietly drummed his fingers against his leg.

“Yeah, sure.” Jay replied, looking up from a quick, messy sketch he was doing of one of his newer ideas. Before Kai could say anything, Jay pulled out his phone, which had been vibrating silently in his pocket. “Hold that thought. It’s my girlfriend.” Jay answered it, holding it up to his ear and talking in a hushed tone so no one would hear him. 

 

-Kai POV-

 

“Jay, can i tell you something?” i asked biting my lip as my fingers drummed uncontrollably against my leg. It was time i worked up the courage and told my friend how i felt, the feelings i just realized i had a few weeks ago.

“Yeah, sure.” Jay replied, looking up from a quick, messy sketch he was doing of one of his newer ideas. Before i could say anything, Jay pulled out his phone, which had been vibrating silently in his pocket. “Hold that thought. It’s my girlfriend.” Jay answered it, holding it up to his ear and talking in a hushed tone so no one would hear him. When he said girlfriend, my heart sunk about, oh i don’t know, all the way through the floor? Despite knowing him as long as i had, it still hurt to find out he was currently with someone. I did know he was bisexual, leaning slightly more towards guys, but still. He hung up after a brief conversation, saying he had to get back to class.

“So, what were you going to say?” He asked once he hung up, putting his phone back into his pocket.

“Just wanted to say i’m happy for you, man.” I lie, faking a smile to hide how hurt i was right now.

“Thanks...i guess.” He said, looking down slightly. “It’s not really working out very well. She had to move in with her grandparents after her parents weren’t fit to take care of her and she lives clear across Ninjago. We kinda both agreed we might break up soon and just be friends.” inside, i was cheering because it just might work out for me, but i still felt bad for him. I did want him as my own, but it hurt me seeing him sad or hurt or anything. 

“That sucks for both of you.” I said, trying to be comforting.

“Kinda, but it’s not all that bad, because i kinda like someone else.” He smiled at me and my heart skipped about 5 beats. Could he...No! I cursed myself mentally. He’s your best friend. He probably won’t ever like you more than a friend.

“Kaaii! Earth to Kaaii!” Jay snapped his fingers in front of my face, snapping me out of a daze. I must’ve been staring at him.

“Is the ADHD kicking in or something?” He asked, laughing slightly. "I've been waving my hand in your face for almost 5 minutes."  


“Yeah…” I lied, not wanting him to know i was thinking about telling him. "Just snap your fingers, brings me back to reality faster."  


“What were you daydreaming’ about?” he smiled at me  


“My crush.” I said before i could stop my mouth, going bright red after saying so.

“Who’s that?” Jay asked quizzically. I racked my brain for something i could use as a name to cover up Jay.

“Cole i said quickly. “He’s my neighbor from down the street, just moved in a few days ago.” that wasn’t completely a lie. Cole had just moved in down the street, but he wasn’t my crush. “Anyways, who’s yours?”

“You act like it’s that easy to get something like that out of me. I ain’t telling you, not in a million years.” He mumbled something else to himself after that that sounded like “You, dummy,” but i might’ve just thought that’s what he said since i was crushing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wanna do another video with me?" I asked Lloyd with a smile. I had gotten a laptop a year ago for my birthday and this year I got a camera. After I got my laptop, I had saved up all my summer job and allowance money to buy stuff so i could stream my video games to my laptop when i wanted, got a microphone so i could put my voice in the videos and started a youtube channel. It was called something stupid: Colorful Wolves, CW for short. I had never revealed my face yet, but everyone of my few followers knew my voice and the voice of Lloyd, who had sometimes done videos with me. Everyone had been begging me for a face reveal for months now. I was currently setting everything up on the patio table in the back yard so we could film this one and do weird stuff

"YES!" he practically shouted. "What's today's game/whatever you do now?" it'd been 2, almost 3 years since mom and dad had decided to keep him. i was now 14, Lloyd 9, though he acted like he was 5 sometimes. He was my brother, adopted or not, autistic or not, childish or not, and i loved him to death

"Face reveal," i said with a smile, earning a gasp as i set everything up. "We practically share the channel, so why not join me and we just do stupid stuff. We'll stream this one live and do stuff the fans want as long as we wouldn't get too hurt from it. Mom and Dad will kill us if we do.'

"Killed us?!" he says in shock.

"It's an expression. They'll be really mad at us if we get hurt. They won't really kill us. They love us too much." I reply, turning on the camera and streaming it live, knowing this was the time all my followers were more than likely on.

"'Sup, wolf pack, Red here!" I said, standing off to the side out of view of the camera. "You may be wondering 'What game is this?' since it doesn't look like a videogame. The channel is branching out a bit, doing more stuff not video games all the time anymore. You guys have been asking for this for a while, so starts commenting bellow things you want us to do in this video. Green wolfie, My Little bro's join us again."

"'sup Wolfies," Lloyd calls from next to me. "can we hurry up and tell them what we're doing?" he was so impatient sometimes

"Yep." I run out in front of the camera."FACE REVEAL, WOLVES!" I could see from here, on Nya's laptop since she let us borrow it for filming out in the yard, the comments rolling in

"YAAAAA!" Lloyd shouts, being his usual goofy self and running out to tackle me, knocking me down. I had left a sign on the back door telling mom, Nya and dad to not bug us unless it was important, and if they had to, call us Red and Green, since that's what the fans knew us as.

"If you recognize us from school, we politely ask that you refrain from using our names. We'd love to remain mostly anonymous if that's ok with you." I pointed dual finger guns at the camera and made the noise with my mouth of a gun being loaded. "Anyways!! y'all got your face reveal, start commenting what you want to see us do. Nothing too dangerous. Not trying to have Mamma wolf and Papa wolf kill us." I run back to the computer, pressing random choose on the comment filter.

"Looks like the first random pick is from Songbird. They would like us to..." I clear my throat and delete that comment. "Sorry songbird, but can't-do that. keep it PG guys. We're not adults yet and Greenie's not even 10 yet."

"Red!" Nya calls form the sliding door. "Need any help? you appear to."

"That'd be great...Blue" I said based off of the color of her shirt.

"So our sister, Blue wolf, is going to be helping us. She's behind the scenes mostly, but ya."

**nearly 100 dares and truths later**

"That's all for now, Wolf Pack. Peace!" Nya clicks the end stream button, turning off the camera and my Mic.

"I'll be taking this now." She said, unplugging her laptop from mine and taking it back upstairs to her room.

"Can we look at all the other comments that don't dare us to do anything?" Lloyd asks as he helps me carry my laptop back to my room while I carried my camera and mic.

"I don't know about you, little bro, but I need a shower," I reply, wiping my forehead as I set them on my bed. "Maybe later, when more comments roll in." After I take a shower from being so sweaty, I change, Lloyd doing the same. we sprawl out on my floor with a bag of chips and my laptop, scrolling through the comments.

"Your so Hot, red." several read.

"Greenie's so adorable." a few others read. “He’s so smol.” I saw another comment from someone by the name of Blue Jay and I knew immediately who it was

"Really, bro? That was funny, yet stupid. SO stupid it was funny." it read.

'Oh, shut It Blue Jay.' i replied, which I rarely did unless I knew who it was. "You do stupidly funny stuff all the time." and left a link to a video I had updated yesterday of Jay doing weird, stupid, funny stuff.

"TAKE THAT DOWN!" Blue Jay replied.

"NEVER! YOU CALLED ME STUPID!" I replied

"Who's that?" Lloyd asked, reaching for another chip.

"Jay," I reply. "His favorite color is Blue and his nickname is jay, so that's how I knew he was blue jay"

“Cool. I like Jay.” Lloyd smiled slightly. “But I thought his name WAS Jay?”

“Jason, but he goes by Jay for short. I thought you knew that.”

“Obviously not or I wouldn’t have asked.” Lloyd pouted at me like I was stupid

“Leave me alone,” I replied. “I’m stupid, ok?” 

“You’re not stupid,” Lloyd said, climbing on my back and hugging me, his chin resting on top of my head. “You’re the smartest person I know...Besides Mom.”

“None of us are smarter than mom, but I think you’ll be even smarter one day, kiddo,” I replied, reaching back and ruffling his hair.

“Why?”

“When you really put your mind to something, Lloyd, you learn fast and so much.” I smiled up at him.

“I love you, Kai,” Lloyd said, hugging me tighter after laying back down next to me.

“I love you too, Lil’ Bro.” I wrapped an arm around him

“Always?” he said, now sounding tired.

“Always and forever,” I replied, leaning my head on his. He had already fallen asleep I glanced at the time and saw it was barely 6:30 pm, but I knew we were both tired from everything we did today. I shut my laptop and closed the bag of chips, setting both on my nightstand before wrapping my arm back around my little brother and falling asleep.

 

~~ -No Person POV- ~~

“I am really happy that they’ve grown so close,” Maya said, smiling from Kai’s doorway when she came up to see why they hadn’t come down to dinner when she called.

“I agree. It’s better than in the beginning when Kai was rude to him. Way too rude to him.” Ray replied, wrapping an arm around his wife’s waist and kissing her temple. “They’re almost as close as Kai is with Jay, if not closer.” 


	8. Chapter 8

“How did i not know you were Red and Lloyd was Greenie?” Jay huffed when he sat down across from me at lunch. “I mean...your color is red and Lloyd’s is green, i mean, come on, almost all his stuff is green.”

“You’re just very stupid, Jay. That’s all I have to say in response to that.” I replied, taking a bite of my granny smith apple i had in my lunch.

“Aren’t those mostly for pies and candy apples and stuff?” Jay asked, rolling his eyes at my comment.

“I like ‘em. Sour and sweet. The red ones taste weird for me. Bland. Lloyd’s the opposite. Says the green ones are too sour.” I said after swallowing my bite. Jay shrugged and went to work sketching and perfecting some of his recent ideas for things he could make or create.

 

-time skip like 2 months to 5 days before Kai’s birthday.-

I sat down at Jay and I’s usual lunch table, waiting for him to walk over. He hadn’t answered my calls or texts all weekend.

“Who’s ass do i have to kick?” I asked immediately once he sat down, not bothering to pull out my lunch. He said nothing as he rested his head on his arms, staring at the table. He looked like his whole world had collapsed.

“Jay?” I said more gently this time, lightly placing my hand on his shoulder from across the table. “What’s wrong? This isn’t like you and i would know. I’ve known you a little over 8 years.”

“Cliff Gordon died,” he mumbled against his arms. I winced slightly for my friend. Cliff Gordon had died a few weeks ago and jay had been upset for a few days since Cliff was his idol, but he recovered. WHy was he getting sad about it again? Worse than last time?

“I know you looked up to him, but why are you sad again?” i moved across the table, rubbing his back slightly.

“Turns out.” he snapped, lifting his head up to look at me. “I’m adopted and Cliff Gordon was my dad.” He yanked something out of his pocket and shoved it at me. I blinked at him for a second, surprised since this definitely wasn’t like him, before taking what appeared to be a letter. I skimmed through it and got the gist. Jay had been adopted by his parents who weren't actually his parents and when Cliff Gordon died, he got this letter letting him know he had just been given Cliff’s estate and everything he owned, apart from a few things, which were going to be used as memorabilia. 

“Damn,” I said, setting the letter down on the table in front of him. He put his head back down and i rubbed his back again. I hated seeing my best, and pretty much only, friend hurt or sad or anything but happy or focused because it wasn’t like him to be anything but happy and/or focused.

“Come over to my house this Friday. We can have a sleepover and watch movies and be silly. It’ll make you feel better.”

“Yeah, ok.” He replied though it sounded like he really didn’t want to do anything at the moment

 

-that weekend-

“Kaaii” Lloyd whined at me.

“Lloyd, can you please go bug Nya. I know we haven’t been able to do much this week cuz of the huge amount of homework i had, but I'm trying to cheer Jay up. He pretty much found out the Cliff Gordon, the actor that died recently was his dad and that his “parents” aren’t even his parents. He’s been lied to for 16 years.” With that, i closed my bedroom door and plopped down next to Jay on my full-size bed, my laptop and a bowl of popcorn spread out in front of us as a movie played

“I like Lloyd,” Jay said with a smile. “He’s goofy and smol.” 

“Yeah, but he doesn’t understand sometimes that i need space for just me and you.” i said, letting the last part slip out before i actually realized what i had said.

“Remember that day at lunch my girlfriend called and then i told you things weren’t going that well?” He asked after a little bit, earning a nod from me.  “We broke up right before all of this happened. Agreed to move on and be friends. She even admitted she had had her eyes on someone else.”

“You’re not sad about that too, are you?” I asked, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

“No, like i said, i had a crush on someone else.” we were silent apart from the crunching of our popcorn and the movie.

“Were you really thinking about Cole?” Jay finally asked. “I thought you still held a grudge after what he did to me when you stood up for me.”

“No i wasn’t and i still do. Bullying isn’t right on any level” I reply, rolling my eyes.

“Good on the not thinking about him part,” Jay said, rolling his eyes at the other part. About me holding a grudge

“Do you like him now or something?” 

“No.” as the realization hits me, i feel my face growing hot and bright red with a blush. I bury my face in my pillow with a soft squeak. I feel Jay throw his arm over me as he had done countless times before, but it just felt different to me now, so i pressed my face further into my pillow. I felt Jay shaking slightly after a moment and when i looked up, it took me a second to realize he was laughing or trying and failing, not to laugh.

“Were you joking?” I squeak out slightly to my best friend of 8 and a half year as i looked at the movie.

“Does it look like i was joking?” He replied, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

“You were laughing though…” i look up at him.

“How can i not laugh when you got bright red and squeak like a mouse?” He asked, kissing the tip of my nose slightly, causing me to sneeze ‘like a smol kitten’ according to him.

“Shut up.” I pouted, eating a handful of popcorn as i tried to watch the movie.

“But i don’t wanna.” He said, resting his head on top of mine. “Being quiet makes me sad right now. You don’t want to hear me talk.” he sighed an obvious fake sigh.

“What else do you-” i started but was cut off when he pressed his lips to mine for a brief moment, leaving me stunned as the rest of my sentence spilled out. “...me to do…” i trailed off, staring up at him, unable to make words form as i opened and closed my mouth

“That. That is what i want you to do.’ He said a smug look on his face. “I wasn’t joking when i said i liked you, Kai. I meant it.” Still unable to properly form sentences as my brain was still fuzzy, i pulled him back down and kissed him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well....I just turned 15 on the last day of Dia de Los Muertos (11/2/2002 was my birthday)

I woke up with a groan, my hair messier than normal. I squinted into the bright light that came through my window, trying to allow my eyes to adjust. i remember jay spending the night and us watching Mockingjay and him...oh god...telling me his feelings. i felt my face get hot as i blushed, rolling over and burying my face into my pillow

"Hey" came a voice from my door and i peaked out from behind my pillow only slightly, seeing it was jay.

"What?" i asked, trying not to be rude.

"Your mom made breakfast." he said. "I helped."

"You never help." i commented as i stat up, pushing my hair from my face.

"I wanted to." he said as he sat down next to me. we sat like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

"Is it official?" he asked after a bit.

"What?"

"That, we're...you know..?"

"If you want." i replied with a shrug and a smile.

"Good." He says with his usual smile, startling me with a kiss on the cheek. "Hope this was an amazing birthday present." i shift and look at him with an eyebrow raised,

"My birthday isn't until next we-" he holds up his phone, showing me his lock screen was a picture of us. It also showed that it was currently 10 am on January 12th.

"How did i forget?" i groan, rubbing my face as i stand up

"You forget all the time." Jay says with a laugh. "Let’s go eat."

"You haven't eaten yet?"

"I was waiting for you." i roll my eyes but smiled as i walked pushed my door open more and walked down stairs

"For all you could've known, i might've gotten up at noon. I do that sometimes."

"I would'a jumped on top of you screaming 'Wake up!'"

"Morning sweetie." mom said when she saw me. "Happy 15th."

"Thanks mom." i reply.

"RAAAAR!!" comes a shout from behind me and Lloyd tackles me like always.

"Happy birthday!!" he shouts in my ear, making it ring before he climbs off. Through laughter, Jay helps me up, pecking my cheek quickly as he does.

"Happy birthday." Nya says, laughing slightly at our little brother as she sets a small package in my hand as she walks by. i open it, ripping off the wrapping. It was a framed picture of me, her, Lloyd, along with our parents that had been taken a year after we kept Lloyd. It had been taken on his 8th birthday. He was so little then, being 8. He'd grown a whole hell of a lot since then. I had too, being only 2 foot taller than Lloyd now, 6 inches compared to Nya. Lloyd was hella tall for being only almost 10.

"Thanks, sis." i said with a smile, setting it by the stairs so i wouldn't forget to take it up later.

Jay, Lloyd and I eat breakfast, Mom, dad and Nya having already eaten hours ago. After Jay and I were done, we went back up to my room to change.

"Damn it." Jay said, digging through his bag. "I brought everything but a change of clothes.

"Here." i throw a pair of pants and a shirt at him he's forgotten over here last time he was over.

"Thanks." he replies smiling a bit as he catches them. "Oh that’s where that shirt went!" i roll my eyes and change into a fresh pair of jeans, a random t-shirt which was red like most shirts i owned and threw on my hoodie over it.

"Your a dork." I say once he's dressed, lightly shoving him, causing him to fall onto my bed

"But I'm your dork." he counters, grabbing my shirt and bringing me down with him

"I'm ok with that." i smile, looking down at him, my arms on either side of his head to avoid crushing him. He smiles his goofy smile that i fell in love with and grabs the front of my shirt, pulling me down and pressing his lips to mine for a second before pulling away.

"Should we tell your followers?" he asks, smiling up at me again with his oh-so-freaking-adorable-goofy smile.

"Maybe another day." i reply. "I'm not in the mood. I’m too happy to focus."

"Don't you use twitter?"

"Yeah. i use that to chat with the fans most times"

"Let's just put a picture then, Dummy."

"You’re the dummy, dummy." i answer, flopping down next to him as i leaned my head on his shoulder. 

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes at me slightly, pulling me close. 

“Ya’know.” He said after a while. “I know we’re technically dating, but nothing really feels that different to me.” 

“Same.” i smiled a bit. “Well, don’t you have to get goin’ to help your dad with his project?”

“Trying to kick me out? I see how it goes.” He sat up, giving me a fake pouty glare. “Don’t even love me after we just started dating.” I rolled my eyes as i sat up,kissing him.

“I was just reminding you of something you already had planned. I’d honestly love if you stayed longer.” I pulled back and looked into his blue eyes, smiling slightly. 

“I would to, but you're right, it was already planned. He’d be a bit sad if i canceled and when he’s sad, which is very rarely, he makes you regret anything you ever did, even though he doesn’t intend to.” Jay said kissing me, pulling me close as he did. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as i could. We kissed for a moment before pulling away in need of air, our foreheads resting against each other as we looked into each other’s eyes as if this would either be the last time we saw each other or as if we were truly in love.

“I love you, you know that?” he said, smiling slightly. 

“You’ve only said it what? 6 times this morning? Most of them indirectly?” I laughed slightly. “But i love you too, Jay walker, and you’re the world’s biggest dork.”

 

 

-time skip 3 weeks-

“I love you, you know that?” Jay said, pulling Kai closer. They were spending part of the three day weekend they had over at Jay’s house since his parents were visiting some family out of state and jay didn’t really feel like going. Currently, they lay sprawled out on the couch, watching a movie of some sort that not even they understood. Kai was half on top of Jay, half on the couch, his head tucked under Jay’s chin. ‘Perks of being the little spoon’ Kai had thought, smiling.

“I know.” Kai replied, leaning his head on Jay’s shoulder. “You say it a lot, but i love you too, Jay.”

“Have you told your fans yet?” Jay asked, pecking Kai’s cheek.

“No…”

“Let’s do a musical.ly. We have all those pictures we took the past 3 weeks we could make a slideshow of.”

“If you want.” Kai said, pulling out his phone. He took a quick picture of him and jay cuddling before he opened the app, glancing at Jay before he selected a song. “Just say you won’t let go-James Arthur” was the song.

“Don’t do that one.” Jay said at one of the pictures Kai had where they just looked like complete idiots and like they were having fun while being idiots. 

“Why? That’s my favorite one.” Kai said as he added that picture. They included a bunch of pictures and even a short video (with subtitles added) of them having a playful argument about what movie to watch one weekend (video taken by Nya). The video ended with a picture of them kissing, looking happy and so freaking adorable. Once the video was done being uploaded with the caption “luv my boo” Kai locked his phone with a smile, suddenly feeling tired.

“Let’s get some sleep, Love.” Jay said, sitting up slightly.Kai nodded and the couple moved to Jay’s room, where they both fell asleep almost instantly, curled up against one another.

-next morning-

“Ya’know i think i’d love to wake up like this every morning.” I said, yawning slightly as I woke up next to Jay. 

“Me too.” Jay said, pulling my close as he buried his face in my hair sleepily. “More cuddles.” there was a quiet ding from my phone, which was sitting on Jay’s night stand. I reached over and picked it up, seeing i had at least 30 notifications from twitter. 

“Damn.” i said as i  showed it to Jay before opening a couple of them up. Some of them were comments on post about a few videos i did a couple weekends ago and some were post of the fans freaking out about the musical.ly we did last night.

_ OMFG! Red has a BF!!!!!  _ One post said with a link to the musical.ly we made last night. 

_ I think that’s Blue Jay  _ someone commented on it  _ the guy he did a video with last weekend. OMG _

_ Gay couple…?  _ Someone commented, tagging me in it.

_ Bisexual, actually, but no biggie *smile emoji* _

“Everyone’s really blowing up about it.” Jay said as he nuzzled himself closer.

“Yeah. i didn’t think everyone would be this excited or whatever.” i smiled as i set my phone back. “You’re warm.” i commented as i snuggled against him.

“Food?” he asked after a moment smiling. “I think we have pancake mix.”

“Yum.” i  smiled back as i stood up, stretching my sleepy body. “It hasn’t even been a month yet, but it feels longer.”

“Probably because we knew each other long before the whole ‘relationship thing.’” he stretched too before i followed him to the kitchen, situating myself on the counter while he dug around in the pantry for the mix. Turns out, it had already been used.

“That’s out then” he said when he came back. 

“Flour, Sugar, baking soda, milk, eggs, vanilla or cinnamon.” i said, trying to remember my mom’s recipe she always used. “Butter, and salt.” 

“What?” He raised an eyebrow. 

“That’s my mom’s recipe, but..i can’t remember the measurements, sadly.”

“Let’s wing it.” he gave me a kiss. “Bowls are above your head.” he went back to the pantry to grab the sugar and flour. I reach behind me and grabbed one of the mixing bowls before i hopped off the counter and went into the fridge to grab an egg and a stick of butter. 

“I think it’s one cup flour and 1 tablespoon sugar, but she always adds more to make it sweeter.” I said as i set them down right as Jay came back with a small bag of flour and another of sugar. 

A lot happened, us mostly messing around and being crazy and it ended up with us both covered in flour and butter, laughing our asses off.

“How do we always manage to do the most impossible things?”  Jay laughed.

“Because we’re crazy.” i laughed too. 

“Go take a shower, i’ll finish this up.” he gave me a kiss.

“You taste like salty butter and flour.”  I said before i walked down the hall to the bathroom.” 

When i came back out, 10 minutes later, Jay already had a plate made for me and went to go take a shower himself. I saw my pancakes were drowning in syrup, just the way i like them. I ate as i made his plate for him while he was cleaning the flour and butter off his hair and body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two in one day? Back to Back? What witchcraft is this?

-time skip 2 years to Jay’s graduation because i’m lazy-

-Kai’s POV-

 

I sat in the audience, listening to the names get called, respectfully clapping when names were called, but i was really waiting for Jay’s name to get called. 

“Jason Walker” the principal called. “A very creative and inventive scholar.” I cheered loudly alongside a couple other people who thought he was cool.

“Go, Babe!” i shouted, unashamed that, even after 2 years, we still weren’t public. We were official, just not public. I sat in the audience with his parents, Nya, and my mom. It was too loud for Lloyd, so after a while, dad had to take him to the car to wait and calm down.

 

-after-

“I’m sorry i couldn’t be in there for your name to get called.” Lloyd looked down slightly. 

“Hey, it’s ok, kiddo.” Jay said ruffling his hair. Lloyd was 12 now, Nya was 13, almost 14 and i was 16, ‘bouts to be 17. “You didn’t mean to have a little freak out and it’s not your fault. You can’t really control it.”

“I’m proud of you, son” Ed said, giving him a half hug before Edna gave Jay a tighter, full hug. 

“We both are, sweetheart,” she said, smiling at him

“I’m honestly going to miss you at lunch.” I said, sheepishly. 

“You did earn off-campus lunch this year, you know that, right?” Jay said, raising an eyebrow with a slight laugh. “And i’m not off to college just yet. My term doesn’t start until after Christmas and it’s still summer, dude. We got plenty of time to chill.” he pulled me in for a kiss, but i playfully pushed him away, a sign that our parents and Lloyd and Nya didn’t need to see that.

“Party pooper,” he said, fake frowning at me.

“So now what are we going to do to celebrate?” I rolled my eyes. 

“Buffet?” Jay suggested. “On me.” he held up 3 $20 bills that he must’ve saved from his part-time job this year. 

“It’s your celebration, Jay.” Dad commented, smiling a bit. “You shouldn’t be the one to pay.”

“We’ll all pitch in.” i said, pulling out a crumpled $10 from my pocket. “Everyone that can, apart from Jay.” 

“Sounds like a plan.” Ed said, smiling. 

 

“You’re a dork, ya’know,” Kai said, smiling a bit as everyone walked the few blocks down to the buffet. It was in walking distance, so no one had wanted to drive, deciding to enjoy the fresh air. Jay had his arm over Kai’s shoulder, their fingers laced together in a somewhat romantic way. 

“I know” Jay said, smiling at Kai. “I never want this to end.” he rested his head on top of Kai’s gently.

“What? This walk?”

“Nooo, us.”

“I knew what you meant. And i wholeheartedly agree. I like this. I like US.” Kai smiled a bit as he watched Lloyd skip along, walking next to Nya.

“I am going to miss you when i do go off to college for real, though.” Jay pulled Kai as close to him as he could without causing them to fall over while walking.

“Me too.” Kai leaned against him, smiling softly. “We’ll still be able to hang out when we’re free and we got call and text.”

“I know, but it’s not the same as in person.” Kai stopped, turning to face Jay, not caring that their families were not way ahead of them of the other graduating kids with their friends or families as he kissed Jay, pulling him down to more or less his level as he leaned up to meet him. 

“I know it’s probably too soon in life, but i am utterly and hopelessly in love with you, Jason Walker.” Kai breathes softly into the kiss, his eyes half-lidded with bliss. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one day? damn, what is she up to?

-time skip again, brought to you by, again, no idea what to write-

 

“Now it’s my turn.” i said jokingly to Jay as he helped me look good for my graduation. It had been 2 years since his. He had another year of college and then he would graduate from that and buy an apartment. We were still dating and he was still a dork, but i was still utterly and hopelessly in love and he was my dork and my dork alone. 

“Yeah. It’s pretty easy. You just wait for your name to be called and then you go accept the diploma, and smile and be happy and go sit back down. It’s far from hard.”

“Knowing me and crowds, i’d make a fool of myself by tripping over my gown and falling on my face.”

“Be thankful you didn’t have to pay for a gown cuz you got mine. But yeah, i doubt you’d mess up that mad.” Jay laughed. I had about an hour until i had to leave. “If anyone would actually do that, it’s me. And i did, but nobody saw because it was before and behind stage

“Why do you want to change my hair?” I complained as Jay got some of my gel after making me wash out what was already in it. 

“Formal. You need something more formal than your spikes.” he had a comb and my gel bottle, messing with my hair while i sat on my bed, him in my desk chair, with no choice but to let him.

“Having fun, son?” Dad asked from the door, chuckling as he watched Jay.

“Not really. He made me change what i already had done.” I sighed.

“It was too casual.” Jay replied, smiling over his shoulder. “He wears it like that every day and you’re supposed to spice things up a bit, change it, for formal things. And you’ve got long enough hair you can easily do that, Kai. I really don’t unless i want a tiny mohawk. I don’t” 

“Doesn’t mean i still don’t like it.” i huffed, laughing slightly.

“There.” Jay smiled at his work. He was done. I stood up and looked in the mirror. My hair was a tamer version of my spikes (earned through much complaining) with the “bang” part that usually hung across my forehead pushed back. It wasn’t so bad.

“Thanks.” i smiled slightly as i turned around, fidgeting with the cuff of the button up i wore. 

“Stop.” Jay smacked my hand away. “You’re going to mess it up.”

“Never tell an ADHD not to fidget. We can’t control it...well...i mean we can, but it’s not good and it’s very hard. And you took all my fidget things.”

“You wouldn’t have stayed still while i did your hair. Either way, i got you this.” he handed me a small ring big enough to fit my pinky, maybe my ring finger“Probably a little small, but it’s a stim ring. One of the double banded ones that can be twisted.” i smiled as i tested it right ring finger, seeing it fit perfectly. Not too tight, not too loose. I smiled a bit and kissed him, hugging him tightly as i did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all are probably going to hate me for the next 2 or 3 chapters...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai gets in a bad accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i though i had already updated it with chapter 12 and 13, but when i was gonna post chapter 14, i saw i hadn't so here they are

 

-later that night after the graduation, Kai’s parents having to sadly go do something very important-

Jay and I walked down the street in the moonlight, just having fun and enjoying each other’s company. They laughed and talked about nothing, Jay filling Kai in about college, them being crazy and silly. They had already eaten dinner at Village Inn because that was just a special place for them for some unknown reason.

“You know I love you, right?”  Kai said, looking over at  Jay as he laced their fingers.

“I know.” Jay smiled, playfully bumping into Kai. “And honestly, last week, I didn’t even know if I was going to be able to come to your graduation, and I do know, I'll be up extra late tonight finishing homework due at midnight.”

“If I could help, I would,” Kai said, playfully bumping him back as they crossed the street. 

 

It all happened in an instant, as if in slow motion. Kai and Jay bickered good-naturedly like they had been, laughing, talking, a little over halfway across the street when Jay pulled out his phone to take a picture with Kai once they crossed. An all black pickup truck came speeding down the street, it’s head lights off. Kai had playfully shoved Jay back a few steps, both of them oblivious to the speeding car in the streets that were mostly empty apart from the cars parked at the nearby restaurants.

Had Kai not playfully pushed Jay away, causing him to let go of his hands, Jay would’ve been hit too. The truck ran over Kai, crushing his legs and a few of his lower ribs. He passed out because he had hit his head on the ground and earned a concussion. Jay fumbled to open his camera and took a quick picture of the license plate before he hurried to Kai’s side. He carefully pulled him out of the street and onto the sidewalk, dialing 911 through tears as he held his boyfriend close, his breathing slow, shallow, and shaky as he was unconscious. 

After he got off the phone with the police, he called Kai’s mom, it goes to voicemail.

“Maya, Jay calling,” he said, his voice cracking and full of sadness as he tried to keep from sobbing on the voicemail. “It’s...it’s Kai. Something happened. It happened so fast, I barely registered what happened before it was too late. He’s alive...for now at the very least. I called 911, they’re on their way and he’s going to the hospital. I..I’ll call you when I find out where he’s going to be and how he’s going to be.” He hung up and continued to hold Kai, making sure he kept breathing and had a beating heart until the ambulance showed up, followed by the cops. Kai was loaded into the ambulance, still passed out. The police said they would interrogate him when they got there and allowed Jay into the ambulance with him, his head resting in Jay’s lap as he ran his fingers through Kai’s soft, stiff hair from the gel. 

He gazed down at his boy friend’s sleeping form, hoping he would be ok as paramedics made sure Kai stayed stable while they got him to the hospital. As soon as they got there, Kai was taken to the ER. Jay was taken a few minutes later for his interview. 

 

-next morning-

“Oh my god,” Maya said as she rushed into the waiting room where Jay sat, having survived the night only because of coffee. “I didn’t get your voicemail or the polices until this morning. Is he ok?” Ray was behind her, as was Lloyd and Nya. Lloyd was 14 now and nya was 16, not yet told what happened and had to drive since their mom wouldn’t and Ray had to comfort her. 

“WHere’s Kai…?” Lloyd asked, frowning as he chewed on his chew necklace. “He didn’t come home last night. I thought he was with you but we’re in a hospital and did he get hurt?” Lloyd looked like he wanted to start sobbing and break down right then and there. Jay hated to ignore Lloyd, but he had to answer Maya first.

“I honestly don’t know if Kai’s OK. I got interrogated and then I waited out here all night, only left for maybe 10 minutes to go get some coffee. I didn’t want to be asleep if he woke up or got news on how he was.” 

“C-can you tell me what happened?” Maya asked, sitting down next to Jay, ray wrapping an arm around her waist. “I want to know why he was hit and by who.”

“I didn’t see who, but I barely reacted quickly enough to get a picture of the plates,” Jay said. “And do you really want D-y-o-l-l” to hear. Jay spelled Lloyd’s name backward so he wouldn’t catch easily that they were referring to him. Maya thought for a small moment and nodded. 

“He’s old enough.” Jay nodded and explained the story, from how they were goofing around, walking at a normal pace, laughing, talking, being weird.

“He playfully pushed me out of the way and...and it happened as if in slow motion...the pickup came out of nowhere. It was all black, no headlights on and I couldn’t react fast enough. I barely reacted in time, in shock, but I managed to get a slightly blurry picture of the plates the police deciphered...He...” Jay looked down slightly. “He broke both of his legs from being run over and a few of his ribs, I know that much since I had to move him out of the street and I just held him close, made sure he kept on breathing and made sure his heart stayed beating. I did everything I could...but it doesn’t feel like it was enough...I just hope he lives. He has so much ahead of him.” Lloyd was crying slightly, Nya holding him close as Kai had done. She wasn’t crying. She looked like she wanted to but couldn’t Like she was numb. 

“We all do, Jay. He made a huge impact in our lives. Even if weren’t his parents, he would’ve. He was there for Lloyd, protected him like he really was family and had always been and comforted him.” Ray said, smiling a sad soft smile, rubbing Maya’s back. 

“Kai Smith?” a nurse called, letting them know that something was up with Kai. Everyone made their way over. 

“We’re his parents,” Ray said.

“Siblings,” Nya said, her arm around Lloyd’s shoulders.

“Boyfriend,” Jay said, feeling numb now as he tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash. 

“You can see him, but he’s not awake. He won’t be for a while. We don’t know how long yet.”

“He’s in a coma?” Lloyd questioned, sniffling.

“Yes,” the nurse replied softly as they all entered his room. He was laying on the bed, eyes closed, not even moving at all like he did when he was asleep, but that was normal for a comatose patient. He had a heart rate monitor connected to his finger, a breathing tube in his mouth and down into his throat to help him breathe. There was an IV connected to him and a few other machines to keep an eye on him, such as stuff connected to his head to register brain waves. Lloyd broke down, even more, sobbing loudly, Nya hugging him tightly and Lloyd hugging her back as if for dear life. They were the same height now and Lloyd buried his face against her shoulder while she rubbed his back. 

“He broke several ribs, 3 on each side and he was very lucky that they didn’t puncture his lungs because he would be in a much worse state if they had. Both of his legs are also broken very badly and he may never walk again.” there was silence for a while

“Can he hear us?” Jay finally asked

“In a way yes, he can hear us and understand us, but when he wakes up he will not remember anything about what was said. It is possible that he may not have any memories when he wakes up of life before, but your voices will be familiar to him because his brain will have subconsciously remembered it. Most patients, however, do retain some memory and only lose a few from maybe the past few months to the past few years before. He could also gain short-term memory loss where he forgets things that just happened, however important it is, but that is very unlikely.” the nurse said, understanding that this was hard for them. “I’ll give you some time alone.” she left. Maya and Ray sat on one side with Lloyd settled in between them and Nya sat on the other side with Jay.

“It should’ve been me.” jay thought silently as he lightly took Kai’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the ring that still sat on his ring finger from the previous day.

 

-time skip a year and 6 months-

 

 

Every day for nearly 2 years, Jay sat by Kai's bedside, sometimes by himself, sometimes with Lloyd, Maya, Ray, or Nya. He rarely left apart from work and to get food. He had been unable to even do his college work, so he was forced to move back home with his parents and drop out. 

"I miss you, Kai" Jay murmured softly, kissing the back of Kai's hand softly. The ring he had gotten Kai with the twisty band still sat on his ring finger, unmoved. Jay had lost a lot of weight due to depression and never really feeling hungry. "I hope you wake up soon." a few stray tears slipped down Jay's cheeks as he looked at the sleeping, still body of his best friend and the man he loved. He hated to see Kai hooked up to so many wires and machines, a breathing mask over his mouth and nose (his tube had been replaced as he grew to be close to waking up, according to his brain waves) and several different machines hooked up by different wires to make sure he was OK.

"Everyone misses you." he murmured again as if Kai could hear him, sniffling slightly. "Your parents, they're getting ill from old age, Nya's fairing OK, but only because of Skylor. You remember Skyor right? She was Nya’s friend and they started dating. Nya just finished high school and went to college with Skylor like we would’ve done if we were the same age. Lloyd...Well, he's not the same without you, none of us are, but he took it the hardest. He stopped posting youtube videos and his fans miss him, he's not as happy to go lucky as he was before this horrible car accident. Lloyd needs you, Kai, you're his rock he used to lean on when people made fun of his autism and he was bullied or when he had a meltdown for whatever reason at the moment. You were always there for him to lean on. He looked up to you wholeheartedly. He's trying to keep up with high school, knowing you would want it, but he's struggling. He’s got nothing above a low c, almost D. His depression isn't good for him with his autism. He melts down easier, freaks out when someone calls him stupid for acting all sad all the time and to snap out of it. Micah, his best and only friend and the only one at his school who really understands losing a family member, tries to make him feel a little better at least and it worked somewhat, but nothing he does makes up for losing you. He's patient with Lloyd though and is willing to stay with him until the very end." a nurse came to replace Kai's IV bag and jay went silent until she left.

"But most importantly, you were there for me too. Since when I was in Second Grade and you in kindergarten. From every time I was bullied for liking science and engineering and being different from everyone else to when I found out, i was adopted and my idle was my dad, you were there. When I needed help with homework in High school, you were there to help and vice versa. You were always such a huge part of my life after we became friends. We were both hopelessly and utterly in love after we became a couple." he rested his forehead against Kai's warm hand, looking down at his feet. "I miss you, Kai, and I love you, just like I always will, no matter what happens, no matter how many fights we get in or disagreements we have. I'll love you no matter what. I just wish you would wake up and we'd go back to a normal life" Jay had repeated this over and over again to Kai every time he was alone when he visited for the past year and a half in hopes that maybe Kai would hear it and it would bring him back. “We could even get married one day if you wanted. I know I do, and I always wondered if I'd have the guts to say that if you weren’t unresponsive.” He reached up and ran his fingers through Kai’s soft, now gel-free hair as he gazed at his calm, relaxed, sleeping face. A slight laugh came from Kai, and it startled Jay for a moment, be he relaxed after a small moment because he had learned that random, involuntary actions were done by a comatose patient when they were close to waking up. 

“I wish you would hurry up,” Jay whispered and then proceeded to tell Kai about some of his favorite moments they had shared, before and after they started dating. Tomorrow, he was going to tell him about some of the least favorite moments. Jay had learned that this would help Kai keep his memories. He did this often, alternating every day between his favorite, his least favorite, things about his life, things that Kai had told him, and Maya, Ray, Lloyd, and Nya did the same every time they visited, sharing some semi-sad laughs and tears. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> same as last chapter. SOrry for thinking i updated but didn't.

-2 weeks later-

“I’m here to visit Kai Smith,” Jay said to the nurses and receptionists at the front desk, his hands in his hoodie pockets.

“He’s asleep, but you can see him.” the nurse said as she led him down to Kai’s room as she had done every day due to protocol. 

“What do you mean asleep?” Jay asked, confused.

“He woke up in the night from his coma. He’s sleeping now, normal sleeping.” Jay smiled, his spirits lifted slightly. 

“Do his parents know?”

“Yes. they are always the first we call after someone wakes up or if something life-threatening happens while they are in the hospital. They all sadly had to go. School for the teenager and work for his parents. The girl hasn’t been by yet, but she might be by later, according to Maya and Ray.” Jay smiled a bit, answering a quick phone call from Maya as he stopped right outside Kai’s room.

“Hey, Maya...yeah...I'm here now...the nurse told me...does he remember anything?...he asked for me?...really?...yeah...ok bye.” he hung up before he stepped inside. Kai had fewer machines hooked up to him, such as the brain wave machine the. had been taking away. He still had on the breathing mask and would for a little while longer. The bed was more or less in a leaned back sitting position and Kai’s head was dipped to the side over by his shoulder. Jay could see his hot breath fogging up the mask with every shallow, sleeping breath. Jay smiled and pulled up a chair to the side opposite the door. After a few minutes, Kai’s eyes fluttered slightly and he opened them, blinking a little bit. He looked around slightly as if either remembering where he was or hoping it was a dream.

“Hey,” Jay said softly, startling him. He hadn’t noticed Jay before. He weakly reached out a hand to Jay, who took it without complaint, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand in small circular motions.

“How long have you been here.” He asked in a whisper. It would be a bit before he fully had his voice back. 

“Only a few minutes. I left at midnight last night and you must’ve woken up after that.” 

“Y-yeah. Mom and dad and Lloyd were here about 2 am. I think I fell asleep again.”

“You did, I'm just glad you’re OK. do you...do you remember what happened?”

“Graduation, I think...mine..” Kai thought for a moment. “Village Inn….just us...walking nowhere really...we were goofing off...i pushed you jokingly..and sudden pain, caused by...I don’t know exactly...One minute I feel pain, the next I hear you say something and then I'm awake.”

“I think it’s for the best you don’t remember everything. I kinda wish I didn’t.”

“Was it that bad? Mom wouldn’t tell me what happened, saying it didn’t” he coughed slightly. “Saying it didn’t matter because I was ok.”

“I’ll tell you if you want to know, but it doesn’t matter as long as you’re OK. the person who did it was caught and he’s still got 3 more years in jail.” Kai nodded. “It was a drunk hit and run. He didn’t hit you so much as run over you, but you were injured nothing less. He would’ve only gotten 2 years, but because he was driving under the influence, he got 5.”

“I-i’ve been asleep for 2 years…?”

“Y-yeah. I rarely left. I sat here every day. Your family didn’t have to pay for this, and neither did mine. Because it was his fault ad he had more than enough money so he was forced to pay for it or get more time. Do you remember what I said? You said you heard me say something.”

“It’s fuzzy, but it was something about how...how I basically mean the world to you...something about marriage I think…” Jay blushed at that”... how you wanted me to be ok and...and wished I would hurry up in waking up. Then something about all the good moments, your favorite ones we had during the time we knew each other.” Kai’s smile was barely visible from under the breathing mask.”Why...why did you do that?”

“I did it every time I was alone. I said that every chance I got when I was with you. I committed it to my heart and made it a daily thing. I constantly told you those things I liked, and dislikes, my favorites and least favorites because I wanted you to remember me...I wanted you to remember who you were. I didn’t want you to have amnesia or anything.”

“How..how’s college going?” Kai asked and Jay looked down.

“I..Uh...i dropped out. I couldn’t do anything through the grief. I couldn’t focus or do anything but blame myself for not being in your place, not being the one to save you. I felt like it should’ve been me that got hit, not you. It hurt me emotionally more than I could say. I was getting F’s anyways.”

“But it was your dream to be an engineer.”

“I know...i might see if they’ll let me go back. I might still have the credits for the classes I already took and passed.”

“You should,” Kai said, then suddenly yawned. Jay glanced at his phone and saw he had already been here 3 hours, Time sure flies when you’re with your loved ones.

“I better get going,” he said, standing up and putting the chair back where he got it. “You need sleep and I have work.” Kai nodded, smiling softly. Jay smiled back, really wanting to kiss him, but since he couldn’t due to the breathing mask, he pressed a kiss to Kai’s forehead with a murmured  “I love you” before he turned to go. He paused at the door for a second before handing Kai his phone.

“It got broke, the screen was shattered, but I had it fixed. Luckily no data was lost. I think your mom or dad turned it back on already, not really sure.”

“Thanks. If it is, I’ll probably text you.” Kai yawned again, setting his phone next to him and falling asleep.

“Still the same kid I fell in love with.” Jay thought as he walked out to his car, feeling happier and like life was better. He turned on his radio when he got into the car and a [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBcoywg548c) that pretty much applied to his situation came on.

“I’m sorry mom and dad I know I messed up bad, I Should’ve, Should’ve done, should’ve done better. I’m sorry mom and dad for all the time I had to get my life, to get my life together, but I didn’t. 1993 you gave birth to me, sweet little baby girl had the world in my feet before I could even stand.” the singer sang. “Cradled me in your right and your left hand, a precious bundle of unmade plans, Hopes, and dreams of bigger things. A bright future, so it seemed. But that light grew a little less bright as I grew up and we began to fight. When I was 13 I was so damn mean Running away, had nothing more to say then I hate you. But that’s not true now. I just don’t, I just don’t I just don’t know how to say I'm sorry mom and dad” Jay listened to the song as he drove to work.

“I dropped out of college without any plan, moved back home I couldn't even pay rent. I was living on your couch trying to figure it out Cutting myself up and tearing myself down. “ Jay found himself humming along.

“I’m sorry mom and dad I know I messed up bad, I Should’ve should’ve done should’ve done better. I’m sorry mom and dad for all the time I had to get my life, to get my life together, but I didn’t. Sincerely, your daughter”

 

-time skip six months-

“He’s lucky to be able to walk after how he broke his legs,” the physical therapist said when Jay took him to his appointment. Kai had barely been able to stand the last few times they went. After he woke up, he had to stay in the hospital for another month and a half, even if his ribs and legs had healed during his coma. The doctors just want to make sure he was ok after how long he had been asleep.

“I can walk short distances now,” Kai said as Jay helped him stand up. Kai could walk pretty far with help, and a few feet without help, but he still had trouble standing up. He might need a permanent brace to help with that if he didn’t show improvement soon in that aspect. Jay let Kai walk on his own without support, walking next to him in case he fell. After a few feet, Kai stumbled, but Jay caught him, keeping him upright. 

“We’ll keep working on that, and if you improve more, you might not need a cane or walking stick after all.” Jay watched as she massaged Kai’s legs slightly, straightening and bending them, and as he had to do a few stretches and exercises to help him get better

 

-at home that evening-

“Kai, will you do a video with me?” Lloyd asked, smiling. Lloyd had more or less returned to himself in the six months Kai had been awake. “It’s been 2 years since you’ve done a video and everyone thinks something happened. Something did, but they won’t stop asking. I’ve tried, doing on basically once a month when I felt the best out of every other day. I’ve only done 24 videos while you were asleep. 28 since that day.” Kai smiled slightly and nodded. He missed the fans. He and Lloyd went out into the back porch with a video camera.

“Should we tell them what exactly happened?”

“Shortened version. I got in a terrible accident, and was asleep in the hospital for 2 years, doing ok now, therapy.” He smiled as he sat down next to Lloyd on the swing they had. 

“Hey, wolf pack,” Lloyd said once he turned on the camera making sure to keep Kai out of the picture for the moment. “Greenie here with a little PSA. I know I kinda already did this, but again, I would like to apologize for the inconsistent video postings the last few years. Many of you noticed I was acting different, slightly sadder if you will. Some of you even asked where Red’s been the last few years. Something kinda happened and he couldn't really do videos.”

“But I'm ok now!” Kai said, wrapping an arm around Lloyd’s shoulders and making sure he was on camera. “Let’s just say I was in a terrible accident, broke a lot of bones, and I've been in the hospital, asleep, up until about 6 months ago. I’m honestly ok now. I wasn’t able to walk at first, but I can walk short distances for short amounts of time. I do have a wheelchair, though” Lloyd flashed the camera at the chair, which sat folded up inside out of the way. “For when we go out, cuz, again, I won't walk very far without help and it kinda hurts to walk very long anyways. I’m getting there, but it wouldn’t be possible without my little bro” he gave Lloyd a noogie “and Blue Jay who was in a few videos before the accident. I’ll be getting back into the videos too, though, Just on a different channel as I had said waaaaaaay before the accident, Link in the description. This channel is kinda for vlogs now and group let's plays, so Greenie’ll be making another channel too. I’ll be Red wolf still and that’ll be the channel name, not really sure what Greenie’ll be.”

“I’m gonna stick with Green Wolf, but I guess that’s all for this PSA.”

“Peace out wolf pack. We’ll see you in the next video,” they said at the same time, throwing up peace signs before ending the video.

“Lloyd, do me a favor,” Kai said as he managed to stand up on his own, but just barely.

“What?” The blonde asked, catching him as he ended up tripping and stumbling forward a bit.

“Get your grades up. You’re already 2 years behind. One because you got held back and one because you didn’t pass any classes last year. You need to get n all you’re late work and everything.” Kai wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked inside

“You sound like Dad.” Lloyd smiled slightly. “But I've already got a c now, almost a b in all my classes. And I did pass art class last year. I used it to express my emotions when I didn’t know how really.” 

“What can I say, I worry for you little bro.” Kai smiled back. “I’ve been gone far too long. I mean, 2015-2017. I don’t even know a lot of what happened to you or the world while I was gone. Like, Geez. Trump’s president, wants to remove laws and things passed by Obama, like DACA. I’m just here like, damn dude, now hold your roll and calm the fuck down.”

“Language!” Came a shout from the laundry room where mom was moving the stuff to the dryer from the washer and starting a new load.

“Sorry!” Kai called back, smiling still.

“Ok, you’re just using me as a crutch now,” Lloyd said, pulling Kai’s arm off of him with a chuckle.

“So what are we going to do over Thanksgiving break?”  Kai smiled a bit, laughing.

“Well….I'm maybe going over to a friend’s...house for part of the day” Lloyd replied slowly. 

“Have I met this friend?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Kinda, but not really,” Lloyd said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

“Meaning...what?”

“You weren’t awake and hadn’t been for a year. He kinda pulled me out of my darkest moment, even slightly. He was kinda the light at the end of the tunnel, who I looked forward to seeing every day.” Lloyd realized what he said only too late, but he knew how to take most of the meaning off of it without making it too obvious he was talking about his crush. “I owe my life to him, Kai. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for him.”

“Sounds like a good friend” Kai raised his eyebrows suggestively, signaling that Kai had heard and understood what Lloyd was trying to hide. 

“Shut up!” Lloyd was bright red as he ran up to his room, closing his door as he buried his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment. He had forgotten his phone on the kitchen table in his rush but didn’t notice. Kai saw Lloyd’s screen light up with a text so he picked it up to see who it was from. It was from someone by the name of ‘crush <3.’ Kai scrolled back up to the beginning of the messages to find out his name was Micah. 

**Micah: so...aunt’s in town for Thanksgiving and doesn’t exactly understand lgbt+ and always talking shit about us Is it ok if I come over 2 ur place and chill for the holiday? Mom’s chill as long as I at least say hello to my family and eat a few bites of her stuffing**

**Lloyd (as Kai): Sure, just let me ask mom. I’m sure she’ll welcome you with open arms. :)**

**Micah: :)**

 

“Mom, Lloyd’s friend Micah wanted to know if he could come over for Thanksgiving. He said his aunt was in town and didn’t understand the Gay community and was always talking stuff and he doesn’t want to deal with it.” Kai said

“Micah knows he’s welcome anytime. Just tell him to give us a heads up before he comes so we know.” Kai smiled a bit and made his way upstairs, slightly surprised she hadn’t questioned how he got Micah’s number or if he was texting as Lloyd or what. 

**Lloyd (as Kai): Mom said yeah, just give us a heads up b4 u come so we know**

**Micah: cool. See you then :)**

Kai knocked on Lloyd’s door, smiling slightly

“What?” Lloyd called through the closed door.

“You left your phone downstairs!” Kai called back. A second later, Lloyd opened the door, taking his phone from his older brother. He immediately opened his messages to see if Kai had texted anything to anyone. Kai was already halfway down the hall and in his room by the time Lloyd opened his messages.

“What did you do?!” Lloyd shouted, sounding angry, staring down at his phone.

“All I did was ask mom if he could come over and she said yes. Didn’t do anything bad.” Kai said and Lloyd calmed down as he read farther into the messages. “By the way, is he your boyfriend?”

“N-no.” Lloyd was blushing. “I….i wish though.”  

“Oooooh,” Kai said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Shut up!” Lloyd was bright red. 

“But it’s my job to embarrass my little brother.” Kai laughed


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so...i wasn't able to post this because i was having computer troubles and i'm updating from a school Chromebook more than anything. Better than my phone. Long story short, chromebook wouldn't turn on, finally got a loaner after they went the other one in for repairs. This was for thanksgiving btw

-thanksgiving-

 

“Micah’s on his way!” Lloyd shouted suddenly, jumping up from where everyone sat on the couch playing a card game.

 

-end of the night, maybe 9:30-

 

“Can I tell you something, Micah?” Kai asked, pulling him to the side.

“Yeah, sure.”

“That wasn’t Lloyd texting you the other day when you asked if you could come over because of your aunt and that junk. It was me.”

“I knew something felt off. I mean, it sounded like something he would say and how he talks, but it’s not something he would say.” Micah chuckled a bit.

“You’re in his phone as ‘Crush’ with a heart after it just so you know.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” Micah raised an eyebrow. 

“He’s too scared to tell you, clearly, and it’s my job to mess with my little bro.”

 

-next morning since Micah left after Kai went to sleep-

 

“You’re happier than normal,” Kai commented at breakfast, noticing how smiley Lloyd was and how day dreamy he looked. 

“What?” Lloyd asked, startled from his thoughts.

“I said that you seem happier than normal.” kai chuckled. 

“God...you have no idea, but thanks.”

“For what?”

“Noticing and for whatever you said to Micah last night.” Lloyd gave a slightly dreamy sigh. 

“Why?” Kai raised an eyebrow. Lloyd opened up his contacts, clicked on one and slid his phone over to Kai. 

“You go, Lil’ bro!” he smiled and high fived Lloyd.

“You did most of the work for me with whatever  you said to him and he made the first move.”

“Still, that’s amazing. When did he finally leave?”

“Maybe 11. He wanted to make sure his Aunt was gone before he left and we watched a movie down here quietly since everyone was asleep and...and then he just...told me everything about how he liked me too and then just kissed me.” there was a sudden knock on the door, startling the two. 

‘That’ll be Jay.” Kai smiled as he stood up to go answer the door. 

“Or Micah.” Lloyd chimed in. Kai opened the door and in stepped Jay, smiling as he did.  

“Ready for our adventure?” Jay asked. 

“Just let me get my shoes and keys,” Kai said, smiling before going up to his room to do what he needed to do. 

“Anything new, Lloyd?” Jay asked, noticing the happiness that radiated from the younger boy. 

“I got a boyfriend!” Lloyd smiled. “You met him yesterday, Micah, but then at that moment we weren’t together yet.”

“Good for you.” Jay smiled again. As Kai came down the stairs. He was wearing a [dark red shirt](https://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/b6c5-2015/04/18/river-island-red-dark-red-premium-v-neck-t-shirt-product-2-775522379-normal.jpeg), [maroon joggers](https://pimg.bucklecontent.com/images/products/481404BKX0241A/BUR/f/2f5d10c3d6170bb5c87ee05af974f560v3?width=845), and [blue converse](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/49/99/96/499996d33c42485a10c1a2b2945cbd0f.jpg). The blue converse was only because at the time they were out of red and Jay bought them for him for his last birthday. 

“Ready?” he asked

“Where you guys going?” Lloyd asked.

“No clue.” Kai laughed.

“Surprise,” Jay said. “Depending on how it all goes, you might get to see it.”

-an hour later-

“Where are we?” Kai asked, looking around as he got out of the car. “It looks like an apartment complex.”

“Hop on.” Jay bent over slightly, signaling for Kai to get on his back. They did that a lot and Jay was used to carrying Kai’s weight. Kai wasn’t that heavy anyway. Kai did, laughing and Jay instructed him to close his eyes until he said open them. Jay made his way over to one of the buildings and carefully made his way up a set of stairs to the second floor. He unlocked the door to one of the apartments and closed the door behind them when he did. 

“Open,” Jay said as Kai hopped off his back. Kai opened his eyes and looked around.

“You got an apartment.” Kai didn’t see why Jay was showing him this like it was a big deal. “Why are you showing me this like it’s really important and a surprise?”

“I was honestly hoping you might want to move in with me,” Jay said, smiling ever so slightly as he showed Kai around the small, yet large enough for 2 people, space. 

“It’s a big step in us…” Kai said softly. ‘Us’ referred to their relationship as a whole.

“I know, but it’s not that different than a sleepover, only it’s permanent, mostly, and it’s an everyday thing.”

“Why do you say mostly permanent?” Kai asked, smiling slightly.

“People decide to move out, they break up, divorce, all that bad stuff.” Kai shrugged, sighing slightly.

“We already know the last 2 would never happen,” Kai said as he moved closer to Jay. “We love each other too much. And I still mean it when I say I’m hopelessly in love with you, Jay. You’ve been there for me and vice versa. We’ve known each other too long and had more than enough time to decide who we’re gonna be with, how long, and why we want to be with them. Honestly, the moment we became friends in kindergarten and 2nd grade, I knew I wanted to be your friend for life and when I fell in love with you, I  knew it was forever. We may fight and we may argue and one of us may temporarily move out or go stay with friends for a few days, but we’ll always come back, even if it may be a month or 2 later, even a year. No matter what, we’ll stick together and make up.” Kai pulled Jay into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulled him down slightly in order to give him a kiss.  Jay kissed back, smiling as he did so.

“Give me until Sunday to pack my things. And see what mom and dad are gonna do with my bed, but they might just leave it for a guest room instead of having the guests sleep on the couch.”

“Hungry?” Jay asked when he felt his stomach growl. It was already 11:45, almost noon. 

“I could go for food.” Kai chuckled slightly. 

“Where do you want to go? I don’t really have much food here right about now.enough for maybe a sandwich, but that’s not even near enough for both of us.”

“Surprise me.” Kai smiled. 


	15. I"M SORRY I KNOW IT'S STILL REALLY EARLY BUT I COULDN'T RESIST THE CUTENESS AND AFSGAHUSJKANKJS I'M FREAKING OUT OVER MY OWN CREATION OF CUTENESS AND CHRISTMAS FLUFF

“So..wait…? You’re moving out?” Lloyd asked in disbelief, staring at Kai. 

“Yeah. I mean, I'm an adult now. I don’t want to be living at home for the rest of my life, now do I? I’m only going to be an hour away, 30 if I take the light rail with no traffic.”

“You’re moving in with Jay?” Lloyd asked, looking down.

“Yeah, but not until the end of the week. Sunday to be exact and you can visit anytime you want as long as we aren’t busy. Just call one of us before you just show up randomly.” Kai placed a comforting hand on Lloyd’s shoulder. “Look, I know you have separation anxiety and abandonment issues because of what your deadbeat parents did to you, but I'm not leaving. I’m leaving the house, but not your life, Lloyd. I would never do that. You're a part of my Ohana and family doesn’t get left behind or forgotten, thought your birth parents clearly didn’t know that.”

“Now you’re quoting lilo and stitch.” Lloyd smiled softly.

“Well it’s true, you’re my Ohana, Ohana means family and I'll never leave you behind or forget you. I love you too much, lil’ bro for that to happen.”

“What about our collab videos? On the games and whatever?”

“Skype if it’s an online multiplayer like Who’s Your Daddy, Minecraft, or Roblox and anything else, we can come over to each other’s places. We’re not thaaat far away.”

“Do you need help going through your stuff and packing up?”

“Already a good idea what I'm getting rid of. Band memorabilia of bands I don’t listen to anymore, clothes that I don’t like or don’t fit me, video games I don’t like anymore, that kinda thing. Starting tomorrow, you can take your pick as long as it isn’t something I plan on keeping.”

“Yay!” 

 

-next morning-

 

“Oh my god, I started listening to them a while ago.” Lloyd was going through Kai’s pile of old clothes that didn’t fit him and stumbled upon a Queen hoodie. 

“When was this?” Kai was slightly surprised. Lloyd looked down slightly as if remembering worse times and Kai knew he had used them as a coping mechanism when he wasn’t there. “Yours if you want it.”  Lloyd smiled and tossed it over by Kai’s door so he would grab it when he went to his room. 

“I call it!” Lloyd said when he saw a Sans from undertale Pop figure. 

“It was a phase.” Kai laughed, rolling his eyes at Lloyd’s goofiness. Somethings about the kid hadn’t changed. 

“Oh damn.” Kai pulled a box out from under his bed, smiling with nostalgia as he sat down to go through them. 

“What?” Lloyd asked, looking at the box. Kai opened the box and Lloyd saw it was full of records. 

“I remember collecting all of these.” He flipped through the box. It was full of old records, some Queen, a few Beatles. He had long outgrown liking the Beatles, though. 

“Oh, dang.” Lloyd looked at it in surprise. “When was this?”

“I think I was like 6, I found most of these at a garage sale for a dime each. I forgot about these. I got some from dad too.”

“What are you guys looking at?” Ray asked as he walked by Kai’s room.

“Just sorting through stuff.’ Kai smiled. “And found all the old records I haaad to have and then never listen to.” 

“I remember being so excited to get my first record,” Ray smiled, thinking back in time. “They had just come out to the public and weren’t many out yet. I was 16.” he shook his head, smiling before he walked off.

“What are you gonna do with them?” Lloyd asked curiously. 

“Eh...No clue. The player’s busted. Broke a while ago and working ones not turned into something else or for decoration are hard to find. I might sell them or give them back to Dad. You can have them if you want, though. They’re worth something now, though. More than when I got them.”

“Nah, that’s what youtube’s for. Cool idea, concept, whatever, but you gotta get with the times.” Kai rolled his eyes, closed the box and slid them back under his bed for now.

 

-Sunday-

 

“I can’t believe you’re moving out so soon after waking up,” Maya said, hugging Kai tightly. 

“Mom, it’s been a year almost. I can walk, nothing else is wrong. I don’t even need my wheelchair anymore. I’m perfectly fine and healthy. You heard what the doctor said.”

“I know, but it feels like only yesterday we were missing your graduation.”

“I’m only an hour away, 30 by the light rail.” Kai pulled back from the hug with his mom, gave his dad a quick hug and turned to Lloyd. 

“You remember the agreement, right?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah, call/text before just showing up.” Lloyd smiled.

“The other agreement.” Lloyd sighed.

“Yeah, get my grades up if you’re gonna let me continue youtube.” Kai nodded and gave Lloyd a tight hug, smiling as he did. 

“God, you sound like dad.” Lloyd laughed when they pulled apart.

“What can I say? I’m just looking out for my little bro.” He ruffled Lloyd’s hair, earning an annoyed huff from Lloyd as he flattened his hair again. 

 

-that evening after getting all the boxes (only 3, 2 full of clothes and such, and 1 full of the belongings Kai wanted to keep/had acquired after his accident-

“I’m not unpacking for a full week.” Kai plopped down on the couch next to Jay.

“Why?”

“It took me a week to pack, so I'm taking a week’s break.” 

“Whatever.” Jay rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kai’s shoulders and pulling him close. Kai leaned his head on Jay’s shoulder and just stayed like that with a soft smile on his face.

“I’m glad you're ok,” Jay said after a few minutes silence.  

“Did you really miss me that much?”

“Kai, you’re more than just my best friend. I dropped out of college and had to move home because I couldn’t focus and was failing. I barely ate or slept or left your room. I’m still making up for all the missed or shortened meals. OF COURSE, i missed you.” Jay gave him a loving squeeze. “And when it happened...I didn’t know what to think...You wouldn’t wake up, you were barely breathing, you clearly had a concussion and...and I thought I was going to lose you.

“I don’t know what I would’ve done if I had lost you. I would’ve died then and there if I got that news. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I would’ve just broken down crying and I'd probably cry out every bit of water or moisture from my body and died from dehydration. I swear.”

“Well, I'm here now and you don’t have to worry about me leaving. Because I won’t. Not ever.” There was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Jay reluctantly stood up and went to answer it. It was his downstairs neighbor, Cole Hence.

“This came to my door.” He handed a package to Jay and saw Kai over his shoulder.

“Oh, hey Kai. Glad you’re awake.”

“Officer on your case,” Jay said when Kai was clearly confused. “And not as bad as back in elementary school, being a bully.”

“I’m surprised either of you remember that. I barely do, that’s for sure.” Cole chuckled and turned to go, Jay closing the door after him and ripping open the package. He looked inside and smiled, quickly closing it and going into the room to set it somewhere.

“What was that?” Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

“A part of something I'm working on,” Jay said. It wasn’t a total lie, but Kai thought he meant something, as in a project he was doing like building something. In truth, it was a wedding ring and it was part of something he was working on: figuring out how to propose to Kai. 

“You seemed eager to put it away.”

“You’ll see in time.” Jay sat back down, grabbing the remote as he did and turning on something random on TV

 

-Christmas-

So, the Walker family, the Smith family, Skylor, Cole (since he had no one) and Micah all met came together on Christmas at the Smith house. Lloyd had spent all of the christmas eve and half of the day with Micah and his family, so it was Micah’s turn with Lloyd’s family. It was a big enough gathering with Ed, Edna, Nya, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, SKylor, Micah, Ray, and Maya. Big enough that Kai didn’t notice Jay sneak off until it was time to open presents. Everyone else was in on it, so they knew when Jay left. 

“Did anyone see where Jay went?” Kai asked when he noticed Jay wasn’t there.

“He said something about having to run home real fast,” Lloyd said, following Jay’s plan. 

“He said we could go ahead and start without him,” Nya added, smiling. Everyone opened their presents, throwing the paper into the fire for fuel since it was cold outside. Finally, It was Kai’s turn to open Jay’s gift. It was a piece of paper inside his stalking. It read  _ Go back to the place where we shared a first kiss, the place where our relationship started.  _ Kai gave everyone a curious look as he read this out loud, wondering if they had known about this beforehand. Kai found a note on his old bed when he went up there. 

‘Go to the place you helped me create energy, where you complained about being tired After a long day’s fun and a new invention.” Kai thought for a moment. 

“His old workshop.” he finally said, looking at Ed and Edna, who smiled slightly. Everyone made Hot Cocoa really fast before they hopped in the cars, taking only 2 of them with Kai driving one. There was a not tacked up to the cork board in Jay’s old workshop.

“Go back to the place where we shared a first date after a movie and many laughs after.” Kai thought for a long moment. It had been years ago when they went on their first date at the Village Inn over by the high school. There was a note there too, on one of the windows almost too small to see with the snow in the air.

-few notes later, this one being at the high school they had gone to-

“Go back to our childhood place of fun and laughs on a hot summer’s day.” That was the park across the street from the Smith’s house. There was a note on one of the slides. 

“Go to the place where it all started.” Everyone had ended up slipping up and telling him they knew the whole time. 

“Home?” he said, unsure. This one was harder.

“Nope.” Lloyd smiled at him.

“Uh...this one’s harder…” he had to think longer. “Oh! I know! The elementary school! That’s where we met and became friends!” No one said anything else on the subject of the scavenger hunt, not even when they got there. Jay was there too and Kai gave him a suspicious, eyes narrowed, look as they made their way to the field they had met on when Kai had defended him from Cole. 

“Next riddle?” Kai asked, turning to face Jay expectantly. Instead, Jay took his hand as the snow fell around them. 

“This is where it all started. Where we became friends all those years ago.” Jay smiled at Kai. “The park was where we always hung out during the summer, you helped me fixe up the solar panel to do what wanted it to do, and shared the first kiss in your room. Everyplace you went today has some meaning, even though I'm sure I forgot some places.” Kai laughed at that, as did everyone else, but Kai was unsure what was happening. “And I shared so many wonderful memories with you, Kai, one’s I don’t want to forget. Not in ten years, not in twenty, not ever. And I want to make more with you, so many more, Kai.” Jay got down on one knee, reaching into his jacket pocket with his free hand. Kai’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and then his eyes widened with surprise as his hands flew to cover his mouth when he saw Jay pull out a small box. He knew what was coming. Lloyd and Nya had pulled out their phones and filmed most of the scavenger hunt in little bits here and there, like getting the next place to go and Kai’s answer and all of what Jay had just said and was going to say. 

“Kai, will you marry me.” Kai started to cry as he nodded slowly, smiling slightly from behind his hands. Jay took the correct hand and the correct finger, slipping the ring on Kai’s hand. As he stood up, Kai nearly tackled him in a kiss and a hug. 

“Don’t cry,” Jay said when they pulled apart, wiping the tears from Kai’ face. Kai sniffled slightly, smiling.

“I-i’m sorry...i-it was just so sudden and..and…” he kissed Jay again, feeling utterly happy and complete as Jay kissed him back. Nya and Lloyd ended their recordings right there. They had recorded from different angles and Lloyd was going to edit them together before posting it on the youtube channel he shared with Kai. 

“I-i only got you a new hoodie and a wallet…” Kai said when they pulled apart again, sounding guilty.

“Of which I will use.” Jay smiled and took Kai’s hands. “But you wanna know the best gift I could ever ask for? You.” 

“That’s so cheesy like something out of a movie.” Kai chuckled, still smiling like the completely in love idiot he was.

“It’s true, though.” Jay gave him a peck on the lips. “And you love this cheesy fool.”

“To be honest,” Micah said, smiling. “I think you two are the cheesiest, most adorable gay couple I have ever seen. I wish I had that kind of relationship with someone.”

“I am not becoming my brother and his cheese for you!” Lloyd declared loudly, causing everyone to laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

-2 years later, a year after the wedding-

 

“I’m happy.” Kai leaned against Jay on the couch, smiling at him.

“I know. I am too. I’m glad i finally made a move.” Jay pulled him close, kissing his cheek. “I can’t wait until the paperwork finally goes through. That took us days.”

“I know. I just really want to know if they’ll accept us. They said not many gay people actually wanted to adopt. Most parents who couldn’t have more like with Lloyd being my brother.”

“Yeah.”

-2 months later-

“Kai! We have to make it look nice! Hurry, put the dishes in the dishwasher or something!” Jay said as he scrambled to pick up a few last minute pieces of trash that had ended up on the floor and make sure the place looked nice. Only a week ago they had met the girl they were going to adopt and they hadn’t expected to bring her home so soon. All that was left was the homecheck. Kai and Jay still lived in their two bedroom apartment, part of the living room turned into a little office area for Kai to youtube and the second bedroom ready with a bed, a dresser, and a horse painting. They had learned she loved horses and unicorns and pegasi and such and wanted to make her seem as at home as possible. She was 5 and her name was Mirabelle. She had ADHD, social anxiety, and anxiety about being in new places. They had been warned about this. 

“OK.” Jay paused, taking a deep breath and looking around the living room and down the hall into the two bedrooms. Everything was in order, neat, and tidy. There was a knock on the door.

“That’ll be them!” Kai said, closing the dishwasher and straightening his t-shirt. Both of them were really nervous. Jay walked over and opened the door, greeting both the social worker and Mirabelle with a warm, welcoming demeanor as he allowed them inside. The social worker looked around the room, taking mental notes and looking like she was ready to criticize anything and everything. Mirabelle looked down nervously, her fingers fidgeting with the strap of the backpack she wore that probably contained what little she had. 

“Make yourselves at home.” Jay said, closing the door behind them. 

“A bit small…” the social worker commented and Jay gulped slightly. “Nice, cozy feel to it.” she smiled slightly as she saw the shelf by the door that had lots of pictures on it from around the time Kai and Jay had met, to when Kai’s family adopted Lloyd all the way to their wedding day.

“You two have known each other a long time.” she said, smiling as she continues to look around. She was very clearly making Jay and Kai uncomfortable on purpose to see how they might react under pressure.

“Yeah, kindergarten to be exact. We were best friends.” Kai said.

“I was in second grade at the time.” Jay added. 

“Wonderful.” they could hear the fact that she didn’t really care in her voice. 

“C’mon, Mirabelle, we’ll show you where your room is.” Kai said, smiling softly as he gestured for her to follow him down the hall. She nervously followed behind, shooting a glance at the social worker as if for permission or as if she didn’t like her. Kai pushed open her door and let her go in first. Her eyes lit up when she saw the painting on the wall and the to the unicorn shaped pillow that sat on her bed with the other, normal pillows. She seemed visibly more comfortable the more time passed in her new environment. She still hadn’t said a word yet. 

“Thank you.” she said softly, a little to softly for everyone to hear her.

“You have to speak louder, Belle.” the social worker said, sounding a bit rude.

“I said thank you.” Mirabelle repeated slightly louder and looked over at the social worker. “I’ve asked you not to call me Belle a lot, so please stop.” she set her bag on the bed, smiling at Kai and Jay. 

“We never really properly said hello and told you our names.” Jay said, smiling back. “My name’s Jay, short for Jason, and you can call me whatever you like.”

“Name’s Kai, short for...well..Kai and you can call me anything.” Mirabelle giggled slightly, smiling.

“I remember you from last week, sillies.” it was clear that when she got comfortable with someone she could be a real jokester. Like a mini Jay almost. 

“I still have to see the rest of the house.” the social worker interrupted, clearing her throat loudly. She was a very serious person. 

“We’ll leave you to get settled in.” Jay said ad turned to go, showing her the only bathroom. It was big enough for 3 people to use, just not at the same time. The social worker did a thorough search of the bathroom, checking behind the toilet, under where the towels were hanging, under the sink, and in the medicine cabinet as if searching for hidden drugs. They then led her into their room where she did the same thing. 

“You’re home passes, barely.” She said to them distastefully. “A child should have more room, like a backyard to play in.”

“There’s a park only a few blocks away and a field right behind the building she can play in with other kids.” Jay said, showing her the balcony that was just off the kitchen. The social worker tapped the wood of it, checking to make sure it was sound before nodding. 

“3 months to decide if you’re going to keep her. She’s a troublemaker and it wouldn’t surprise me if you didn’t want to keep her. But maybe, just maybe, this will be better for her than a group home. Those haven’t worked out.”

“Have you taken into account that it might be the other kids grouping up on her, provoking her and lying? She seems way too sweet for that.”

“That’s how she fools you. Acting one way when you first meet, another after. Now, if you’ll excuse me, i have other clients to get to.” She showed herself out, closing the door behind her.

“Is she gone?” Mirabelle peeked out from her doorway.

“Yeah, she’s gone.” Kai smiled. 

“Good. she’s a big meanie. I don’t even think she knows how to be nice.” she stepped out into the hall, sighing as she pushed her bangs from her face. She had dark brown, curly hair and blue eyes. If it were scientifically possible for two men to have a child, Mirabelle

“You hungry?”  Jay asked, noticing it was almost 12:30

“Very. I couldn’t sleep last night and i woke up late and she said i didn’t have time to eat and wasn’t willing to stop and get anything.”

“Now that’s not right.” Jay opened the fridge to see what they had. “We got stuff for sandwiches, soup..hmm...fruit...quesadillas, leftover pizza from yesterday, take your pick.”

“Quesadillas.” she said, already feeling at home. “Is there any salsa?”


	17. Chapter 17

-3 months later, first day of kindergarten-

“Uh-uh.i don’t wanna go.” Mirabelle pouted hiding under her blankets when Kai came to wake her up. 

“You have to.” kai chuckled, flipping the blankets off of her head. 

“I don’t want to.” She flipped them back over.

“I’ll make you a deal.” Kai said, flipping the covers back off and sitting on the edge of her bed.

“What?” she rolled over to face him, pouting.

“You get dressed and don’t fight the inevitable any more and we’ll go out where you want for dinner after Dad gets home. Just no fast-food.”

“Ok, papa.” She sat up, giving him a hug before practically pushing him out of her room. “Go away then! I have to get dressed.” Kai laughed and went to put on his shoes since he knew she’d be ready in maybe 15 minutes after she undid her sleep braid and ran her fingers through her hair. 

“I’m nervous, Papa.” She said as they pulled up to school and into the parking lot. 

“Why’s that, M’belle?” Kai took her hand as he walked her through the parking lot and into the building like most of the other parents were doing with their kindergarteners. 

“What if the other kids don’t like me? What if i don’t make any friends? What if they’re mean to me?”

“Just hold your head high, be proud of who you are, and don’t let the haters bring you down, They’re only being mean because they’re jealous they aren’t you.”  Kai gave her a soft hug when they came to her classroom door. “Now go make some friends.” He smiled as she nervously made her way into the classroom.

 

Mirabelle nervously looked around the room at all the other kids, some chatting with each other as if they already knew each other, some putting their bags on the hooks that lined the wall, and some looking almost as nervous as she felt. 

“Please take a seat at one of the desks.” The teacher said, smiling. Mirabelle  wanted to sit in the very back, but she couldn’t see the board from there, so she chose the second row where she could see but wouldn’t be overly noticed like those in the front. “My name is Ms. Hence and i’ll be your teacher for the year. Today, we’re going to start with a simple getting to know you exercise. Please, everyone come to the carpet and have a seat in a circle.

“So, we’ll be going around the circle a few times, starting off with saying your name and your favorite animal.” Ms. Hence sat down with the kids in the circle. “I’ll start. My name is Ms. Hence and i really like Llamas.” the kid next to her smiled when it was his turn.

“My name is Deon and i like sharks!”

“My name is Chloe and i like wolves.”

“My name is Maggie and i like cats.”

“My name is James and i like dogs.”

“My name is Kevin and i foxes are amazing.” Mirabelle hadn’t even noticed it was her turn until all eyes were on her. Her heart started to race, and she opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. She tried again, but couldn’t force herself to speak.  Some of the other kids started to laugh at how nervous she was.

“Kids, stop laughing. That’s not nice” the teacher said sternly. “She’s just shy and there’s nothing wrong with that. We can come back to you, if you like.” the teacher gave her a reassuring smile and Mirabelle nodded. 

‘My name is Mirabelle and i love horses’ she said in her head, trying to get herself to say it outloud when it was her time again. ‘My name is Mirabelle and i love horses’

‘My name is Mirabelle and i love horses’ she repeated over and over. When it was her turn again, it came out barely a whisper, but she said it.

“Can you say it a little louder sweetheart?” the teacher asked.

‘My name is Mirabelle and i love horses’ she repeated but it was barely louder than before. She tried again, only to the same result

“She said her name is Mirabelle and she loves horses.” the boy next to her, Connor, said louder, sounding slightly annoyed when everyone started to laugh. “And you don’t have to be rude to her! She’s just shy and a little nervous like most of us are.”

“Thank you, Connor.” Ms. Hence smiled softly.

-end of the day, parents coming to get kids-

“How was your dad, M’belle?” Kai said when he picked her up and they were back in the car.

“Awful.” she pouted.

“Why?” He met her eyes in the rearview mirror as he pulled out onto the street.

“Everyone laughed at me. We had to do the name circle thing where you go around, say your name and your favorite animal and i froze, papa. I froze! They had to come back to me and i couldn’t do anything else by whisper and the kid next to me finally said it louder for everyone to hear. I should’ve been able to do that by myself!”

“Hey, it can’t all be bad. Was the teacher nice?” 

“Yeah…”

“Was anyone nice?”

“Some didn’t laugh and left me alone.”

“Did anyone try to talk to you?”

“This kid Connor. He talked to me at lunch and recess.”

“See? You might’ve made a friend.” 

“How did you and dad meet again?” she asked, smiling slightly. 

“It was, oh, maybe the third month of school, i was in kindergarten he was in 2nd. Our neighbor, Cole, the police officer guy was being mean and bullying him and taking his food and throwing it on the floor and just being a big meanie and i came over with a teacher, made him stop and shared my lunch with Jay.” Kai smiled right as they pulled up to their apartment building


	18. Chapter 18

-high school Mirabelle-

“Papa! I’m going with friends!” Mirabelle called from over by the door, her keys in hand. Kai was in his and Jay’s room changing and Jay was at work. . He rarely got out of his pajamas until noon. Perks of being the stay-at-home-work-at-home parent “I’ll be back by 10!”

“Dinner!” Kai called back.

“Papa!” She said, annoyed. “9:30!”

“8:30!”

“9”

“Fine!” she fit pumped, smiling as she went out the door and down the stairs to meet her friends where she told them to pick her up. She was meeting her friend Connor, who she met in kindergarten, and her other friend Michelle who she had only met because of Connor. That’s when something bad happened. She got stung by a bee. She was deathly allergic, so the poison took root fast, causing her to swell up immediately and stumble down the stairs. She hadn’t even felt the sting. She ended up fracturing her ankle when she landed on the sidewalk at the bottom. Luckily, Kai had heard her and came rushing out to see what happened.

“Shit!” He muttered, tugging her bag off of her shoulders and reaching for her epi-pen, which was in the outside pocket. He jammed it in her leg and pushed the button, She was still going to need to go to the hospital, but she was fine for now, in shock and passed out, but fine. He quickly carried her to the car and then drove to the hospital. He didn’t want her friends to worry when she didn’t show up, so he grabbed her phone and called Connor. She was always hanging out with Connor.

“M?” Connor said when he answered. “WHere are you? We don’t see you where you said?”

“This is her papa.” Kai said calmly. “She got stung by a bee and fell down the stairs.”

“Oh my god, is she ok?” Connor asked, sounding really worried.

“Yeah, she’s fine.” Kai glanced over at where she was laying in the seat next to him. “We’re on our way to the hospital now, I had to use her epipen but that only really slows it down for her. I think she hurt her ankle, but she’ll be ok.” a few more important questions were asked and then they hung up. Kai pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, carrying her inside and telling them what happened. They immediately set to work doing what they needed to do to get the poison out of her and stop her allergic reaction. While they did that, Kai waited in the waiting room and called Jay.

“Jay, we have a small situation.” Kai said calmly when Jay picked up.

“What? You’re lucky i’m on break right now.”

“I was gonna leave a voicemail if you didn’t pick up.” Kai said. “Like a normal person.”

“Well, what’s up? Sorry, i’m just a little stressed right now, not trying to be mean or anything.”

“Well, Mirabelle got stung by a bee-”

“What?! Is she ok?” Jay sounded worried now.

“She’s fine. Luckily i heard her tumble down the stairs and gave her her epi-pen. We’re at the hospital right now. They said i could go back with her, but i waited to call you first. I think she may have hurt her ankle though, it looked slightly swollen.”

“At least she’s ok...I gotta go, keep me posted.”

“I will, love you.”

“Love you too, see you tonight.” Jay hung up and Kai went back into the room where they told him she would be. They had already stopped her allergic reaction and were now checking on her ankle. Mirabelle was awake, wincing when they touched her ankle.

“Definitely fractured.” the doctor said when Kai came in, glancing over at him.”Fractures, but not broken. How did this happen?”

“I..i don’t remember.”  Mirabelle said.

“She fell down the stairs after getting stung. She was in shock i think.” Kai said, taking a seat on the other side of the bed she was in. “If i hadn’t heard her...well let’s not think about that…”

“Well, you’ll definitely need a boot brace for 2 weeks or so, but you’ll live. There’s not really much we can do besides let it heal. You’ll be able to go home within a few hours after we make sure, for a fact, that you’re ok and your reaction stopped.”

“Ok.” The doctor smile and left.

“You hungry?” Kai asked, smiling at her softly.

“Yeah, we were going to get lunch before we saw our movie and went to the mall, but...ya’know.” 

“There’s a Mickey D’s (mcdonalds for those who’ve never heard it called that) down the street if you want.” 

“20 mcnuggets and and a small fry and a coke.” She replied instantly, causing Kai to laugh.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” he stood up. “I’ll be back in 15.”

 

-at school- 

“Damn. I didn't know it was this bad.” Connor gestured to Mirabelles boot. 

“It's only 3 weeks and I don't have to wear it all the time. Not in the shower, not when I'm sleeping, not unless I'm gonna be really going somewhere with a lot of walking, like school. I feel like a big clunky thing and i don't like it.” She laughed slightly. “Ya’know, i’m glad we’re friends.”

“I still remember how it started.” Connor laughed too.

“Oh god, don’t remind me.” She rolled her eyes. “Why do you think i don’t have any other friends besides you and Michelle? I just get really shy and freak out and i still can’t break it. I don’t know if i ever will.”

“Eh...Makes you unique and unique is good. It would suck if everyone acted the same and liked the same things and if we did, then we’ might as well just be the same person and that would suck.”

“We make the weirdest of friends.”

“Friends nothing less.” they made their way inside for class.

 

-Back with Lloyd, doing a vid with Kai-

“‘ Greenie here. I’m stressed, formerly depressed, and a bisexual mess.Welcome to the pack . So today we’re back at it with another modded SMP on our minecraft server with the other tubers. Today we’re gonna be expanding our house a bit, making something cooler than a little 2 bedroom thing made of wood and wool that keeps catching fire. And we’re gonna have help from a certain someone we haven’t seen on this channel in while.” Kai joined right then, spawning in next to Lloyd. “Red wolf.”

“Hey-o” Kai said, smiling. Loyd could see this from the skype call him and Kai had up while they did this so it would be easier. “So, I’m not wearing my armor or anything cuz in the last video, i died and lost all my stuff and a creeper blew up my house, so i lost everything. Greenie said he was gonna give me some of his old armor and tools as long as i helped him with the new place. We’re both living here now, so it’ll be cool. We’re gonna build a wolf head house with two entrances side by side each our respective color for the tongue, which is the mouth. It’ll lead underground, but ultimately look like [this](https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwi8ms3zt_HXAhXk5YMKHantBb8QjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Faminoapps.com%2Fweb%2Fx15%2Fblog%2Fc1d264df-bf86-4aeb-ab9d-a58c2146856a&psig=AOvVaw0znuPNR1edlRhCVpvTBFO9&ust=1512513992698167)," a picture flashed across the screen briefly in the final edits "credits to the person who made this originally.”

“With the mod stuff, ya’ll know there’s the wool that doesn’t burn, it’s just hard to find. We literally just have to get at least one piece of what we’re using before going into creative mode, a deal made with the others, like Catman and Luz and whoever else is here” Lloyd said. “Well, enough with the monologue, let’s get on with the adventure.” in minecraft, they walked into the house, Lloyd giving Kai some armor and tools and a sword and bow. 

“Andiamo!” Lloyd shouted, causing Kai to laugh. They did a time skip (in the final edits) to when they found the ultimate sheep(made up.IDK a lot about mods in minecraft)

“Oh my god, run, run, RUN!” Kai shouted, making his in game self run away. The sheep was mad and unlike the other sheep in the game, the ultimate sheep was hostile and very powerful.

“Bow it!” Lloyd shouted. He was out of arrows and was stuck using his sword and was on half a heart when he finally killed the thing. He ate a golden apple out of his inventory to heal himself and sighed with relief.

“Ok, what’d we get from that? I got black, grey and green.” Kai said, both of them having picked some of the mob drops up. 

“Dark grey, red, and white.” They swapped out the red and the green in between them.

“On to the house!” they teleported back to over by Lloyd’s wood house and did  time lapse of them building the heads after tearing down the old house. It looked just like the picture they were going off, minus the doors in the mouth and then went down the throat into the underground house. They even used some redstone to make lights that would turn on when it's dark. 

“Well, that’s all for this short video. Peace out wolf pack and we’ll see you in the next video.” they ended their recordings and had a short conversation before ending their Skype call. Lloyd finished editing his video before uploading it to his channel and going to grab lunch


	19. -Little bit about Connor-

“Oh my god….” Connor mumbled, staring at the large envelope in his hand. He had been sent to check the Mail by his dad, Cole, and found a large yellow envelope addressed to him. He ran back to the apartment, immediately ripping it open, dropping the other mail on the floor as he did. 

“Connor, pick the mail up.” Cole said as he walked over from the kitchen to his room with his coffee to change for work. He was a police officer. 

“I got in…” Connor said as he read the acceptance letter. “I got in! I got into film school! Full Ride!”

“Congrats.” Cole said, smiling slightly. “Now pick up the mail and then consider celebrating. We can do something when i get home tonight after work.” There was a sudden knock on the door. It was 8 am so it wasn’t that unusual. Connor picked up the mail and then answered the door.

“Hello?”

“Hi. I think i may have the wrong apartment, but i’m looking for Cole? Cole Hence?”

“Dad! It’s for you!.” Connor called and cole came out a moment later, buttoning the last few buttons of his shirt. Connor went down the hall to his room to finish looking through his college stuff he had gotten. 

“Dad…” Cole was slightly surprised.

“Son.” He replied.

“What are you going here?”

“I wanted to talk and...apologize for what i did.”

“Can a talk like this wait? I have to leave for work in 15 minutes and get my lunch made and stuff.”

“I didn’t know you got married…” he said carefully.

“Of course you didn’t. You kicked me out at 18, all for not wanting to be a dancer. That was 20 years ago. I got married, had a son, my wife left me. She wanted a divorce and gave me the papers, grabbed her things and left. All in the same night. But of course you wouldn't know that. You kicked me out, didn’t come to my wedding, and how you want to come back into my life?” 

“Yes. I shouldn’t have done that and i only realised it later on.”

 

“Yeah, well i don’t know why I’m even bothering to give you the time of day, but i am.” Cole grabbed a piece of paper, scribbled his phone number on it, and gave it to his dad. “Call me tomorrow or whatever. I’m busy tonight with Connor celebrating him getting into College.”

“I will.” He nodded.

“Good, now i don’t really want you to be here right now beings i have to leave, so i’m asking you to leave so i don't have to arrest you for trespassing.”

“Y-you’re a cop?” 

“Yes. Now please leave.” Cole shut the door, grabbed his stuff quickly and then left so he wouldn’t be late, telling connor to call him if he was going anywhere.

“I’m 18, i think i can handle going somewhere alone.”

“My house, my rules, don’t wanna follow them, there's the door.” Cole said only half jokingly before he left.

“Well, i’m going to tell Mira.” Connor grabbed his keys and phone and college stuff and went a few apartment buildings over to where Mirabell lived.

“Miiiiiiiiii!” Connor whined as he knocked on the door. Jay had already left for work and Kai was at Lloyd and Micah’s doing a non-video game video. 

“What is it?” She answered, chuckling lightly. 

“I got in.” He said, smiling, although the excitement had passed after overhearing Cole and the man at the door. 

“Got in where?”

“The film school i wanted to go to.”

“Oh. damn, congrats.” She let him inside as he let her read the acceptance letter, sitting on the couch. His mind kept wandering back to what he had heard his dad say about his mom leaving. He had need told she died when he was only a few months old. 

“Ok, somethings on your mind.” She said, grabbing his hand. “Are you scared to move away? Nervous? What?”

“Well...none of things actually...Just..i don’t know how to explain it.”

“Just try.” 

“So i had been sent to check the mail and i got back, opened this and there was a knock on the door, right? Well this man, who honestly looked alot like my dad with the same eyebrows and eye color said he was looking for my dad. I thought nothing of it, called over my shoulder to tell him someone was here for him. I went into my room to keep going through my college stuff and i couldn’t help but overhear what was said. You know how i was told my grandparents were dead?”

“Yeah…?”

“Well my dad called him dad so that makes him my grandpa and, the thing thats bothering me? I was told my mom died by getting hit by a car when i was a few months old. I heard him tell my grandpa that she left...she gave him divorce papers, got her stuff and left, all in the same night. I was lied to Mira.”

“I suggest confronting him tonight. Start off slow, explain that they were loud and you couldn’t not hear what they were saying and you don’t know what to believe anymore because you heard two different things.”

“Do you think that’s ok to do? I’ve always trusted him and i’ve never not believed what he said unless it was very clearly not possible. He might get offended and mad. He’s never lied to me once.” 

 

-that evening-

“Dad, can i talk to you?” Connor said carefully. His dad had gotten home a few minutes ago and was now chilling on the couch. Connor had been in his room, working up the courage to actually do it.

“All...ways?” Cole said confused as he switched off the TV. 

“So...the building’s kinda small and walls are thin and i heard you and that man, i guess technically my grandfather, and i couldn’t stop thinking about what you said about mom...You said she left but you told me she died…” Cole sighed slightly and moved over to give Connor space on the couch to sit, which he did.

“Both are true. She left and she died. I never stopped loving her, Connor. That’s why i never took it off.” Cole twisted his wedding ring around his finger slightly. Neither person attempted to meet the other’s eyes. “You were only a few months old, 3 to exact, and she just wanted out. Her words not mine. She said when she got pregnant, she wasn’t sure she was ready for a kid and i said we’d do it together, like parents should.

“But she realised when you were 3 months that she wasn’t and didn’t want to be with us any more. She gave me the papers and took most of her stuff and tried to leave. I tried to stop her and tell her she wasn’t thinking clearly because she was a little drunk, but she wouldn’t listen and scream at me to let her go until she managed to get out of my grasp. She ran into the street and, this was about midnight or so and it was pitch black outside and she...it was too late...she...she was dead on impact because she ran out there without looking and the car was going too fast and..a-and…” Cole was tearing up thinking about it and Connor placed a hand on his arm, telling him it was ok and he didn’t need to continue.

“I didn’t tell you because i didn’t want you to be left wondering why she left or what she was thinking when this happened because even i wouldn’t have known either. This was when we had a house but...after...i couldn’t afford it so we moved here.”

“You did it for me.”  Connor said as Cole nodded. “I’m sorry i brought this up...i just...just had to know. I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s ok.” Cole took a deep breath, blinking away the tears that threatened to come. “You didn’t mean any harm.” Connor knew they didn’t really hug or do the really sappy stuff often, but he had to give his dad a hug, so he did. 

“I don’t care why she wanted to leave or how she died. It’s just us, so what? We’re in this together. We always will be.” Connor said softly. 

“I know, but it’s a bit hard. I never stopped falling in love with her. I fell in love more and more everyday and it hurt me i think the most since she had very few friends and her parents were dead…” Cole hugged back.

“I know.” Connor finally pulled back after a few more minutes. “Let’s do something to take our minds off of this. Go see a movie, something besides being here. I can pay for you if i have to, but we’re going to do something.”


	20. Chapter 20

-4 years later after minimal contact due to being busy with school and moving around and changing numbers and failing to really give that information.-

 

“Are you doing ok?” Jay asked when he came up to visit Mirabell at school with Kai. 

“It’s like you don’t even come home anymore and it’s up to us to come see you.

“It’s just really busy and i can’t take the 2 hour drive there AND back if i’m only going to stay an hour. It’s just too much.” She closed the door to her dorm behind them. She shared it with another girl who wasn’t the nicest person. Luckily she wasn’t here right now. 

“Not much having gotten a new roommate, but this is it.”

“You’re side hasn’t really changed much.” Jay commented, noticing the dark blue and red stuff she had. 

“You know me, dad. I don’t change much. I only got a few more months until i’m done.” She smiled slightly.

“Yeah, we gotta head out, though.” Kai said, pulling her in for a tight hug. “It’s been 4 years and it’s still hard to say bye every time.”

“I know, Papa.” She said, smiling slightly, hugging him back before hugging Jay just as tight. “Only 3 more months and i’ve graduated and i move out of here.” She smiled a bit as she walked them out to their car, giving them one last hug each before climbing into her own car and heading to the store with the list her roommate had left her. It was her turn to do the shopping. 

“All she wants is ramen and pads and milk...Not exactly healthy food but she wants what she wants and she gotta take care of her person hygiene.” She said to herself as she walked into the store. As she was walking along with one of the carts, looking for the isle ramen would be, she almost ran into someone, sho twisted out of the way just in time.

“Oh god, i am so sorry. I wasn’t watching where i was going.” she said, turning to look at them. Her eyes lit up when she saw who it was and she burst into a grin. “Connor!

“It’s ok.” He said, also turning to look at her. “Oh my god, Mirabelle?” he smiled and gave her a hug and she hugged back. 

“How longs it been?” She asked.

“A year? Two? We just gradually lost contact cuz of school and never being on the same schedule.” He laughed slightly.

“Yeah. What’s new with you?”

“Well i graduated, still looking for a job, but yeah.”

“Dad doing ok?”

“Yeah, actually saw him a couple hours ago when i was speeding because i was late to an interview. He let me off with a warning cuz i had a perfect record. What about you?”

“Still got a few more months of college and then i’m done.”

“What were you going for again?”

“Video game design. I always run my prototypes by my Papa and Uncle Lloyd cuz they’re like, video game masters.”

“Yeah. We have to catch up sometime.” Connor laughed.

“Here.” Mirabelle handed him her phone and he took the hint and handed her his. They traded phone numbers before going to finish their shopping.

“I was starting to wonder if she didn’t want to be friends any more.” Connor thought as he paid for his stuff and left.

-week later-

**Connor: Hey, wanna hang out this weekend? Catch up?**

**Mirabelle: Can’t full of homework and i got a new game i need them to test.**

**Connor: Does sunday night work? Maybe monday?**

**Mirabelle: Monday after 5?**

**Connor: works for me. Want me to pick you up at your dorm or just meet up?**

**Mirabelle: My cars being stupid and in the shop so can you get me at (insert dorm address)?**

**Connor: works for me. :)**

-Monday-

“Yeah, I’m looking for, ah, Mirabelle? Mirabell Walker?”

“Nope. No one here by that name.” The lady at the desk of her dorm said.

“Mirabelle Walker-Smith.” Connor corrected himself, forgetting that she had 2 last names. 

“Does she know you’re coming, Mr…?”

“Connor Hence, ma’am.” he said with a smile. The lady gave him a look that said she clearly didn’t want to be here and wanted for him to be gone as soon as possible before spinning around in her chair, pressing the button on one of many door buzzers, said something into it, and turned back around. “Second floor, number 9 on your left, roommate might answer too.” Conner gave her a thanks and then made his way in that direction. He knocked on the door and a girl with punky wild cut hair dyed different colors chewing gum answered the door.

“I don’t know you.” She closed the door in his face. There was an annoyed shout and a moment later, Mirabelle opened the door and allowed him inside. 

“Abbigale, this is my friend Connor, Connor, Abbigale.”

“Don’t care.” Abby said, shoving in her headphones and turning up the music loud enough to hear it. 

“Give me a moment, i’ll be right back out, don’t touch her side of the room or she gets really mad and depending on the person, might get physical, and she’s not a people person.”

“Ok.” Mirabelle disappeared into the bathroom and coming back out 5 minutes later.

“Ok, let’s go.” She had changed her shirt and grabbed her keys. “I’ll be back in an hour!!” She shouted at Abby before they left.

“Ya’know, i honestly forgot you had 2 last names.” Connor said as they walked to his car. She laughed slightly.

“I don’t blame you. So, what do you have planned for tonight?”

“I was thinking dinner and maybe just hanging out.” He shrugged and, being a gentleman, he opened the door on the passenger side of his car. 

“What a gentleman.” She said with a laugh as she climbed in.

“Oh, be nice. I was raised right.” She smiled as she started to buckle up. 

-end of the night.-

“I had fun tonight, Connor.” Mirabelle said, laughing as he walked her to her door.

“I did too.” Connor smiled as she turned to look at him, one hand on her door knob. After a moment of just standing in comfortable silence, Connor had a hand on her cheek and was kissing her. She started to kiss back, but Connor realised what he was doing and pulled away. 

“I-i’m sorry. I-i didn’t mean to do that.” He said, letting his hand fall to his side.

“N-no...I-its ok.” She smiled slightly. “Well, i-i gotta get to bed. I was up pretty late last night and i got class first thing.” She opened her door and started to step inside, but turned around, gave him one last kiss then dashed inside and closed the door behind her.

“Oh god.” Mirabelle said, smiling slightly as she laid on her bed. “I...i can’t believe…”


	21. the end

-2 years and many dates later-

“Y’all are turning into us now.” Kai said to Mirabelle and Connor on news years as they all waited for the rest of their family to show up.

“Papa!” Mirabelle, blushed, burying her face against Connor’s shoulder. They were hanging out at Connor and Mirabelle’s house. They weren’t exactly engaged yet, just dating. There was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” Connor removed his arm from around Mirabelle and went to answer the door. It was Cole, followed a moment later by both Lloyd and Micah and a son they had adopted named Landon who was 10 and even more autistic that Lloyd had been, small for a kid his age and was only in 3rd grade because of it and how he didn’t learn fast.

“Uncle Kai!” Landon ran over, giving Kai a tight hug.

“Hey, kiddo. How’s school going?” Kai gave him a hug back as Lloyd smiled, taking Micah’s hand.

“Mom and dad aren’t going to make it.” Lloyd said. “They wanted to spend it with each other and i think Nya and Skylor went to Skylors family’s place.”

“Eh. Party will go on without them.” Mirabelle said, shrugging. It was 7:30 now.

 

-3 hours later-

“I-i'm tired Papa.” Landon said, tugging on Lloyd’s sleeve as he talked with the other adults about random stuff. He yawned loudly, but Lloyd didn’t notice at first.”Papa!” Landon  tugged a little harder and finally got Lloyd’s attention. “I’m tired.” 

“There’s a spare room upstairs.” Connor said, smiling at Landon. 

“Come on.” Lloyd gave Connor a thankful smile and then led Landon upstairs.

“Are you going to be ok up here alone?” Lloyd asked as he tucked him in on the spare bed. 

“I-i think so, papa.” Landon curled up on the bed slightly and started to fall asleep.

“We’ll be right down stairs if you need us. You can come back down if you want to, ok? We’ll leave later on and if you’re still asleep, Dad’ll carry you to the car.”

“Ok, Papa.” Landon fell asleep a moment later and Lloyd went down stairs. 

-11:55-

“I got something i need to do.” Connor announced to everyone. 

“What is it?” Mirabelle asked, thinking it was bad.

“Something i have wanted to do for a long time.” Connor took her hands, looking into her eyes. “We’ve known each other since forever, even before kindergarten. The summer before. We met at the swimming pool a few times and we never realized it, but i found a picture my dad had taken and it was us, but we’ve known each other a long time and got close almost instantly after the 2 year cut off accidentally because of school and stuff, but i realized this after i had to move away for school. I love you Mirabelle, and i always want you as apart of my life.” He got down on one knee, pulling out a ring.

“Will you marry me?” 

“Yes.” She said. It wasn’t one of those tearful, happy proposals, just extremely happy. He stood up and slid the ring on her finger and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. This concludes our story, a happy ending, even if it sounds cliche. 


End file.
